


Cabin in the Woods

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Playing Games, Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Stormpilot, Stuck in a Cabin, Teasing, Winter, its christmas - Freeform, things are getting steamy, whatever Hux and Phasma are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: What happens when Rey, Kylo, Poe, Hux, Finn and Phasma all end up stuck in a cabin for Christmas??IntroThursday 22 December - evening‘Well I certainly hope you get what you want for Christmas Rey.’ Leia coos knowingly into the receiver and smirks, while listening to the young woman’s response.‘And Merry Christmas to you too.  Bye.’ Leia smiles.‘What are you up to?’ Han questions suspiciously as he pauses in the doorway while she puts the receiver back in its port.‘You’ll see.’ Leia snickers with a wicked smirk on her lips as she brushes past her husband, patting his cheek.‘I’ve got a bad feeling about this.’ Han grumbles skeptically.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to take a peek at this work in progress - I hope you like it :s
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments with your thoughts :D

o-o-o-o-o

Friday 23 December - afternoon

‘I don’t know what the hell my Mother is up to. What she’s playing at.’ Kylo Ren huffs, as he paces around the small wood shed in the grounds of his family’s remote upstate cabin.

Standing a few feet away with her beat up brown second hand leather jacket pulled as tightly over her is Rey. She, Poe and Finn have just arrived at the cabin after being given permission by retired Senator Leia Organa to stay there for the Christmas holidays. Only they didn’t know that Kylo, Hux and Phasma were staying there too.

‘I dunno.’ She mutters as Kylo runs his fingers through his hair, continuing to tread a small path back and forth in the confined space.

He pauses and shakes his head, turning to look at her. He’s fancied the young woman since the day he met her a few months earlier. But they didn’t get off to the best starts, and his Father and her friends had warned him off her. So their relationship or lack of one is more of an awkward limbo, neither of them sure where they stand with the other.

‘I mean someone’s going to have to leave. This place isn’t big enough for all of us. But who?’ He complains, as he begins to pace amongst the logs and the chopping block complete with an axe embedded into it.

‘It could work.’ She shrugs and his head snaps round to look at her, confusion settling in his dark brown eyes.

‘How? There are only three bedrooms and six people.’ He asks, his voice sounding exasperated and eyes narrow.

‘Poe and Finn share one. Hux and Phasma the other, and……we could share.’ She suggests with a faint shrug, casting her eyes down and feeling a blush bud on her cheekbones.

He’s frozen with silence, her words circling around in his mind. Did she just say they should share a bedroom? Him and her? In a bedroom? Did he hear her right?

Slowly Rey turns her eyes up to meet his, her heart beating loudly in her chest. He stares at her for a long moment, seeing what can only be described as hope in her eyes. Hope he is about to crush.

‘I don’t think that would be appropriate do you? And I certainly don’t think Poe and Finn would allow it.’ He grumbles, starting his pacing again, his hands balling into fists.

‘I make _my_ own decisions.’ She snaps and he gives her a cautionary glance.

‘One group is just going to have to leave.’ He concludes, nodding his head and keeping his eyes off her.

‘Really? In this?’ Rey scoffs as she nods toward the small window she’s standing near. Kylo turns his head to look out the open door to see the snow falling so heavily that everything outside is just a white blur.

‘Looks like no one’s going anywhere.’ She smirks before turning on her heels and marching out the door and into the winter wonderland.

Kylo stares at the space she’d just been occupying. She’s completely and utterly unsettled him. All the self-restraint and composure and indifference he presents when around her is wavering, crumbling around the edges just from being in such close proximity with her.

Just how will he cope if they both have to spend the night at the cabin?

o-o-o-o-o

Rey shivers as she steps into the small porch attached to the kitchen and kicks her boots against the doorframe to dislodge the compressed snow. She glances up at the woodshed across the courtyard and sighs. For all of Kylo Ren’s intelligence he can be quite dim when it comes to someone being interested in him. And she is interested in him, has been since they first met.

Yes he may have insulted her, belittled her situation as an orphan and her background growing up in a caravan on a scrapyard, but there was just something so intriguing about him. Something drew her in even then. And it wasn’t just his tall, broad frame, or his raven hair and pink pouty lips or his open and honest eyes that attracted her to him. It was the vulnerability hidden beneath that cold and harsh exterior. The passion and enthusiasm he showed for subjects he was well read in – such as mechanics. The joy and delight on his face when she’d sneak into the garage to find him hunched over an engine with his Father – despite their contentious relationship.

The sound of arguing brings her out of her reprieve. She shakes her head as she opens the door into the kitchen to hear Hux shouting that she, Poe and Finn should leave straight away. Clearly none of them have noticed the downturn in the weather either. Well, someone is just going to have to point it out.

After kicking off her boots in the porch, Rey is about to close the door when Kylo hurries inside, brushing the snow off his black winter coat.

‘Are they still going at it?’ He mutters, closing the door behind him and stands in the porch, avoiding her gaze.

‘It appears so. I was just about to go wade in if you care to join me?’ She smiles up at him, and again his brows furrow before he looks away from her.

‘It is technically _your_ cabin you know. In the absence of your parents the responsibility falls to you.’ She quips with a cheeky smile. It catches him off guard and he gasps sharply. He knows that he’s blushing like a teenage boy and not like a man who spent years in the Special Forces.

‘Um, right. Yeah.’ Kylo mumbles, and Rey watches his Adam’s apple bob up and down in his throat.

She gives him an encouraging smile before entering the kitchen. Kylo takes a sharp breath as he unlaces his boots and kicks them off, before following Rey into the well-sized and stylish kitchen – not quite befitting the log cabin style but that’s his Mother for you.

Together they walk into the living area to find Hux, Phasma, Poe and Finn still at it, ranting, raving, shouting and cursing. There’s no love lost between any of them. Phasma was Finn’s Army Sergeant before he got dishonorably discharged for absconding a year earlier. Whereas Hux and Poe have never got on in all the years they’ve known each other from their days at the Military Academy together.

‘Kylo, will you tell them they’re going to have to leave. This place isn’t big enough for all of us, and it is _your_ parents cabin so what you say goes.’ Hux demands as he fires a smile of triumph at a fuming Poe who simply glares back at the redhead.

‘We should call Leia, see what she says.’ Poe counters and Kylo sighs heavily as he pauses by one of two armchairs, resting his hands on the back and feeling instantly tired.

‘She’s on vacation in Hawaii, so she might have poor coverage.’ Rey interjects and Kylo snaps his head down to look at her, surprised that she even knows that.

‘What? I work for your Father. She mentioned it.’ Rey shrugs dismissively, biting her lips together.

‘Okay, okay. Enough. Enough. You said what I say goes, right?’ Kylo huffs, tired of the rows already. He just wants an end to the disagreement and some peace and quiet.

Everyone nods in response and he takes a sharp breath, knowing that half of them won’t like what he’s about to say.

‘What I say goes, and I say we’re all staying.’ He tells them and instantly mouths begin to move in protest, but he cuts them short.

‘No one is going anywhere alright. So just stop fucking arguing. You’re doing my head in. Besides have any of you even bothered to look out the fucking window?’ He snaps, anger bubbling in his veins as they continue to test his patience.

They’re all silent for a long moment as they look at the blizzard building outside and coating the existing snow with yet another layer. It had been difficult enough to get there in the original covering let alone another load dumped on top.

‘And where do you think we’re all going to sleep, huh?’ Hux snips, turning his attention back to Kylo, a sneer etched on his lips as he folds his arms over his chest.

‘Yeah there are only three bedrooms and six of us.’ Poe nods in begrudging agreement with the redhead.

‘You and Finn in one. Hux and Phasma in one and Kylo-‘ Rey begins to explain feeling a knotting in her stomach and a blush rising from her neck as she’s about to say it.

‘On the couch.’ Kylo interrupts, not giving her chance to suggest they share a room. Rey side eyes him in disbelief and annoyance.

‘What? Why should you sleep on the couch in your own cabin? She should sleep on it.’ Hux scoffs enraged at Kylo’s idea and Poe glares at him.

‘I don’t mind taking the couch.’ Rey suggests with a shrug.

‘It’s fine. I’m on the couch and Rey is in the third bedroom.’ Kylo growls, clearly a man on the brink of loosing his temper. His jaw clenched tightly and his nostrils flaring.

‘It’s hardly big enough for you, plus she just volunteered.’ Hux barks in protest, pushing Kylo’s buttons.

‘Rey is having the bedroom and that is the end of the matter. Understand?’ Kylo spits, eyes burning and his hands balled into a fist.

Everyone nods in acceptance of Kylo’s decision, they all know he won’t be swayed. Well not easily. Rey watches him cautiously as he straightens up taking a deep breath, looking relieved that the arguing has stopped – for now at least.

‘Well I’m going to go unpack.’ Phasma drawls before sashaying off toward the stairs without a care in the world.

o-o-o-o-o


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the response so far - it's been very encouraging :D
> 
> I must warn you that some of the chapters will be more structure rather than impact simply to move the story along but the chase is most definitely on.

o-o-o-o-o

Saturday 24 December – early morning

Rey stretches her arms up over her head and lets out a satisfied moan. She’s never slept in a more comfortable bed in her entire life, not even as an adult. As a child she slept in a hammock and even when she moved to the city she got herself a second hand mattress from a thrift store.

The sun drifts in through the crack in the curtains and creeps across the rug covering the wooden floor and up the opposite wall. 

She lets out a contented sigh and looks up at the ceiling. Her minds drifts to the conversation she had with Kylo the evening before.

They somehow ended up chatting alone in the kitchen, while everyone else locked themselves in their bedrooms. They talked about his times at the cabin – how he used to go there with his parents until he was nine, which is when he was packed off to live with his uncle Luke because neither of his parents could or would devote enough time to raising him. 

He revealed that he would visit the cabin every summer with his uncle for the entire summer holidays. Just the two of them for the length of the summer, and a yearly promise that one or both of his parents would turn up for a few weeks – but they never did. He’d also spend every Christmas at the cabin with his uncle, only this time his parents did turn up, but by then they both felt like strangers to him.

They clearly weren’t happy memories, but he didn’t go into greater detail as to why, dismissing them with a nonchalant shrug. Rey was intrigued to know more about the people she looks up to and admires, to learn about them as parents but she doesn’t pry.

Rey throws the covers off and is hit with a chilly blast and shivers, her teeth quickly chattering as she swings her legs over the side and dips her feet into her slippers. She jumps up and grabs her dressing gown off the hook on the back of the door and pulls it on, tying it tightly around her waist. 

She pulls the door open and looks across the open plan living area, expecting to see Kylo curled up on the small couch, but he’s not there. She steps out into the room and pulls the door close behind her to keep the warmth in, before heading for the kitchen. As she walks she notes that the fire has been tended to, so he’s got to be around somewhere.

Rey enters the kitchen and again Kylo is nowhere to be seen. Her brows furrow in wonder before she decides that he might be in the bathroom, so she goes ahead making herself a cup of tea. 

She has just put the cast iron kettle on the stove when the door to the porch opens. Rey looks up to see Kylo brushing the snow off his hoodie and kicking the snow off his boots. He steps into the kitchen and Rey hugs herself against the cold wafting in through the door. Pulling her fluffy white dressing gown even tighter.

‘Hey.’ Kylo chirps as he peels off his gloves and tosses them on the counter. Rey notes the flush on his cheeks and cold sweat on his brow where his hair has plastered to his skin.

‘Hi. Do you fancy a coffee?’ She asks as Kylo goes over to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water before gulping the cool clear liquid down.

‘Sure. Thanks.’ He rasps, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, chest heaving.

‘Have you been out running?’ Rey asks as she grabs a mug, and follows the memory of watching Kylo make his coffee the day before.

‘Yeah. Every morning.’ He shrugs, dismissively, as if it’s no big deal.

‘Even in this?’ She waves the teaspoon toward the window and the piles of snow that lie beyond.

‘Even in this. I go through the woods. It’s not so deep beneath the trees.’ Kylo replies as he tosses the now empty water bottle in the recycling by the door to the porch.

‘You must be dedicated.’ She observes, returning the spoon to the mug containing the teabag.

‘I kind of got used to exercising regularly in the military so it just stuck when I got discharged.’ He informs her as he leans back against the counter. 

They fall silent, and Rey’s mind wanders to thoughts of what other things he does to keep in shape. She bites her bottom lip as she starts to wonder exactly what lies beneath his all black attire of hoodie, sweat pants and t-shirt. A vision of a broad pale chest with defined and toned muscles looming over her fills her mind.

‘Rey. Rey. The kettle’s boiled.’ Kylo’s slightly urgent voice rings in her ears and she’s brought out of her daydream.

She looks up at him, seeing the inquisitive look in his eyes as a blush spreads across her cheekbones.

‘Oh.’ She replies breathlessly, and quickly steps over to the stove, grabbing the small cloth from the side in order to lift the kettle. 

They stand in silence as Rey makes up his coffee and her tea. Avoiding his gaze every time she looks up. 

She steps over with a sharp breath and hands him the mug of coffee, and their fingers brush one another. A spark passes between them and they both look up with surprise. Kylo takes a sharp intake of breath before gulping as Rey studies his face. But he quickly steps away, eyes fixed on the tiled floor.

‘Thanks.’ He mumbles chewing on the inside of his cheek as he turns his eyes up to meet hers.

‘You’re welcome.’ She smiles, knowing that she’s blushing but not caring because being coy and bashful will not get her anywhere near her goal – and her goal is him.

The two of them drink in silence, casting occasional glances at one another. Kylo looks awkward and embarrassed. He takes a deep breath before draining the rest of his coffee. With the mug now empty he steps across the room and places the black cup inside the white Belfast sink.

‘Um, I’m going to grab a shower before everyone else gets up.’ He mutters, glancing at her and seeing a hungry and naughty glint in her eyes, before he turns and leaves the room. Rey sighs heavily in his absence; hand clutched to her half drunk mug of tea.

‘Oh and no-one’s going anywhere. The roads are impassable.’ Kylo reappears in the doorway, startling her a little. But it's not that that makes her heart skip a beat. It’s the slightly pleased yet hopeful glint in his eyes that makes her optimistic.

Kylo heads for the stairs, a smirk playing on his lips. Perhaps being stuck in a cabin with Rey and their friends for Christmas isn't going to be all bad.

Rey wants him and he wants her. But he's not going to make it too easy for her - where's the fun in that? 

The only question is: how long can he keep his awkward, embarrassed Kylo Ren act up for?

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts or even if you want you can give suggestions of set ups to embarrass one of two potential love birds :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the <3 and support received for this fic so far - it's wonderful to know that people are remotely interested in the thoughts that run around my head :D

o-o-o-o-o

Saturday 24 December – afternoon

Kylo is sat on the couch twiddling his thumbs. Hux and Phasma have gone for a romantic walk, while Poe, Finn and Rey are building a snowman in the front yard. He feels like a spare part in his own home. Not part of either group. He sighs, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he hears Poe, Finn and Rey shouting and laughing outside and BB8 barking.

Deciding to go for a walk of his own just for something to do, he jumps to his feet and heads for the front door. He grabs his coat from the hook and pulls it on before zipping it up. He opens the door and steps outside onto the front porch. 

He sees Poe and Finn patting snow onto the head of the snowman, while Rey plays with the Jack Russell in the snow.

She spots Kylo and offers him a beaming smile, and before he knows it there’s a snowball hurtling toward him, hitting him in the center of his broad chest. Rey is giggling with mischief when he looks back up to see who the culprit was. But her giggle quickly turns into a yelp when she sees Kylo grab a handful of snow from the rail and walk down the few concrete steps. There’s a wicked glint in his eyes.

She dodges behind the half formed snowman, receiving protests from Poe and Finn not to ruin their hard work. She then ducks behind Finn, using him as a protective shield but he dashes away leaving her exposed. So instead she makes a bolt for the woods and Kylo sets off after her.

Finn calls for Rey to stop and come back, and is about to run off after them when Poe pulls his arm and shakes his head.

‘She can look after herself. Especially with him.’ Poe points out as Finn’s eyes drift back to the parting in the trees that Rey disappears through, shortly followed by Kylo Ren.

Kylo slows his pace as he stalks through the woods, the snow crunching loudly underfoot. His eyes dart left and right as he casually adds snow to the already melting ball held in his cold hands. 

Suddenly there is a flash of colour and he sets off. Creeping along on the balls of his feet before he crouches, hiding himself behind the trunk of a tree and blending into the environment as best he can.

But Rey spots Kylo looking in the other direction and she smiles to herself. Her heart is racing from the exhilaration of the chase, of knowing he’s coming for her. Feeling defiant she crosses her arms over her chest and waits for him to notice her. 

She doesn’t even see the snowball being flung from his hand, especially as his back is still facing her. It smacks her right in the middle of her chest, taking her by surprise and making her fall backwards, landing hard on her butt in the snow.

Kylo is chuckling as he strolls over and looks down to find her scowling and brushing the snow off the front of her leather jacket.

‘Are you okay?’ He offers, concern filling his eyes as he pushes branches out of the way so he can get to her.

‘Fine.’ Rey snaps, digging her freezing hands into the snow to help her up.

Kylo offers her his hand and she simply glares at it before looking up at him. He’s looking down on her with concern and panic – he’s worried that he’s hurt or upset her.

Rey takes a sharp breath and accepts his offered hand. Her breath catches in the back of her throat as he hoists her to her feet with ease. But she catches the toe of her boot on a submerged root and stumbles forward, colliding face first with his board chest.

She doesn’t correct herself, not when she heard his gasp of surprise, and can feel his fingers gripping her shoulders. Instead she slowly turns her head up to look up at him to find him staring down at her, all dark and intent eyes and pouty kissable lips.

Rey straightens enough to be a little more in his eye line, her hands smoothing out the crinkles in his coat from where she caught hold of it. Her heart is pounding in her ears as she licks her lips in anticipation.

Kylo’s eyes are scanning and searching her face, his hands still on her shoulders. He leans a little forward as Rey rises up, onto the balls of her feet and they’re getting closer and closer.

He moves his hands from her shoulders and cups her jaw. Rey’s breath catches in the back of her throat as she looks into his dark and brooding eyes. Her fingers curl against the front of his coat when she feels his breath against her lips. The anticipation is almost killing her, the wait for him to kiss her is agonizing. 

She can feel his breath on her lips, his fingers on her jaw. Her heart has stopped beating and her breath is caught in her chest. She is really, willing and wanting this. 

BARK

Kylo jumps back as BB8 comes yapping through the snow and circling around their legs in delight at seeing them. Kylo breaks all physical contact and stares at her, his face flush red and his eyes impossibly wide.

‘I-I should have done that. I’m sorry.’ He mutters, running his fingers through his hair before turning quickly and charging away from her through the trees. But the smirk on his face says he’s anything but embarrassed, in fact he’s quite enjoying this teasing. But even he knows that his own resolve is waning. 

‘Kylo. Kylo.’ Rey calls after him but he doesn’t stop or look back, leaving Rey cursing herself and in her mind BB8. That is until she looks down at the pup who’s looking up at her with a sorrowful look on his face and she can’t be mad at him for long.

She sighs and sinks to a crouch idly scratching BB8 behind the ear.

‘I don’t suppose you’ve got any ideas of how I can get him, huh?’ She murmurs, eyes looking down the route Kylo has just disappeared.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think :s


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, kudos' and hits so far - you guys are wonderful and so inspiring :D

o-o-o-o-o

Saturday 24 December – evening

Rey brings in the last of the dinner plates into the kitchen and stacks them on the counter next to the sink. Poe smiles warmly at her from his position in front of the belfast sink, his sleeves rolled up and hands submerged in the hot water. She smiles back at him as Finn grabs the tea towel from the hook.

She steps away and leans back against the counter. Since their near kiss in the woods Kylo has gone out of his way to avoid her. Practically gluing himself Hux and Phasma so he didn’t have to speak to her. She sighs softly, thinking she’s scared him off and ruined her chances.

‘Hey you okay peanut?’ Finn enquires from his position by the draining board where he’s drying up.

‘Yeah I’m fine.’ She smiles at him and nods, arms crossed over her chest.

‘You sure? You seem a little distant. Ever since you came back from the woods with _him_.’ Finn grits, his dislike for Kylo Ren clear in his voice and stance.

‘I’m fine Finn.’ She repeats, a little more conviction in her voice.

‘Did he do something? In the woods I mean? ‘ Finn’s eyes narrow with suspicion as he steps closer to her, towel in one hand and a plate in the other.

‘What, no. No, he didn’t do anything. I was just…..thinking, that’s all.‘ She answers and Finn’s eyes wash with concern.

‘Are you sure you’re okay?’ He presses and Rey smiles, patting him on the arm.

‘Finn. I’m fine. Stop worrying, everything’s fine.’ She tells him firmly, and he takes a deep breath watching her intently before slowly nodding in acceptance. He offers her a smile as he steps back over to the draining board to dry more of the dishes Poe has piled up.

Just then Rey sees Kylo disappear into the woodshed and her heart skips a beat. She gulps hard and quickly looks over to Poe and Finn. They’re completely oblivious, too wrapped up with attacking each other with soapy suds and giggling like children. Her brows furrow a fraction; he must have gone out one of the other doors, still trying to avoid her then. Well, she’s about to change that.

She steps forward and over to the door to the porch. She fires another glance at her two friends and colleagues before opening the door. She’s only dressed in her pale blue t-shirt, cream hoodie, black pants and fluffy pink socks, but forgets that when she pulls on a pair of black wellington boots in the outhouse – probably Leia’s.

She steps out the back door and into the cold, instantly regretting it and wrapping her arms tight over her chest. Quickly she scurries over to the woodshed and pulls the thin wooden door open and steps inside into the dimly lit space, pulling the door close behind her with a click.

Kylo turns to look at her, the axe in his hand and a log of wood on the block he’s about to chop.

He doesn’t utter a single word, choosing to ignore her instead and lifts the axe and in a single swift move splits the log in two, both pieces flying to the ground.

Rey’s eyebrows quirk a fraction at the sight of his power and precision, impressed by what she’s seeing. But even that doesn’t stop the chatter of her teeth and shiver of her body.

Just after separating a second log Kylo looks at her from the corner of his eye and stops. He plants the axe into the chopping block, before unzipping his coat and peeling it off his broad shoulders. Rey’s brows knit together as he steps forward over to her, his coat in an outstretched hand. She looks between the coat and his face. But even now he won’t look at her.

Rey practically snatches the coat from his hand and pulls it on. It dwarfs her – too long in the body and arms but she doesn’t care, because it’s warm and smells of him.

‘Thank you.’ She tells him, offering him a grateful smile.

‘I don’t want you freezing to death.’ He grumbles, but she notices the faint pink hue to his skin.

Again they fall silent as Kylo returns to chopping wood, now only dressed in his white t-shirt, black shirt, dark blue jeans and black leather boots – clearly the whether doesn’t bother him.

After a while Kylo gathers the chopped wood into a wicker basket before picking it up when full and resting it on his hip. Rey remains rooted to the spot by the door, effectively blocking his path.

‘Um, excuse me. I need to get past.’ He mumbles, eyes flitting between her face and the sawdust-covered floor.

Rey doesn’t say anything and refuses to move, planting her feet firmly and staring up at him, arms crossed over her chest. Kylo gulps, looking increasingly uncomfortable.

‘Rey.’ He croaks, sending a shiver up her spine. The sound of the raw emotion in his voice makes her heart beat faster.

‘Rey, please.’ He whispers, but she still refuses to step aside and let him pass.

‘What-what do you want from me?’ He shakes his head, eyes full of confusion.

Rey steps forward toward him, her fingers grip the front of his shirt and she pulls him towards her. He doesn’t protest or fight her or even try to wriggle away as the basket falls from his hand and the wood spills all around their feet. Instead he lets her pull him down toward her and their lips finally connect.

Kylo snakes his hands around her waist, while hers wrap around his neck as they kiss passionately. Kylo walks her back the very short distance to the door, her back colliding with it and making it rattle in the frame.

The sound must bring Kylo out of his lusty daze as he pulls back from her. His eyes are wide and glazing over, his mouth slick with saliva and lips pouting more than usual. His chest is heaving slightly as he looks down at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

He shakes his head and steps back, nearly loosing his footing on a piece of wood. But his eyes are fixed on her face, seeing her disappointment - despite her blush, and her swollen lips and expectant eyes.

‘I shouldn’t have done that.’ He gasps, running his hand through his raven locks and scrunching his eyes close.

‘Kylo, stop. It happened because _we_ both wanted it to happen. I wanted it to happen, and I think you did too.’ Rey cautions, but she’s feeling a little shaky in her belief that he wants her as much as she wants him.

He doesn’t answer her or make any sort of response to her assumption that he wants her. Instead he steps back over to her, crowding her against the door. His lips curling into a smirk as he looks down at her.

‘I was playing hard to get. Being all awkward and shy. Make you chase me. But you know what? Fuck that.’ He growls, his voice low and seductive and Rey gulps.

He pounces, their lips colliding with their mutual hunger and want. Hands touch and explore, as Rey is pressed hard against the door, the wood straining from their weight. The feel of his body pressed against her is everything she hoped for and a whole lot more.

It’s confirmation that she was right all along that Kylo Ren wants her. That he can have her.

His lips travel across her jaw and his fingertips brush beneath her hoodie. She lets out a gasp at the touch of his cold fingers on her hot skin. Her fingers run through his hair and she tilts her head back, giving him access to her neck that he greedily accepts. Pressing hot kisses to her skin as her breath comes out in short pants.

But then the feel of his erection press against her navel snaps her brain back into action and she moves her hand from his hair.  

‘Stop. Kylo stop.’ She gasps breathlessly, pushing her fingers between her neck and his hungry lips.

He lifts his head and looks down at her, his eyes glazed and confused.

‘Not like this. Not like this.’ She mutters, looking up at him and watching him inhale deeply through his nose to calm himself down.

‘Sorry.’ He murmurs, looking away from her, before stepping away. Leaving Rey against the door and now feeling cold from the lack of heat from his body being pressed against her. Fitting so perfectly against hers.

She takes a sharp breath before stepping forward and grabbing the latch and leaving the woodshed. As she steps back out into the freezing night she can’t help the grin that spreads over her face and the little moment of glee she allows herself.

Back inside the woodshed Kylo kicks a piece of wood across the floor and huffs loudly. He needs to calm down.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Are they even now??? Not a chance.
> 
> Let the games begin ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback and reads - it's wonderful to get your reactions :D
> 
> This may not be the best written piece of fanfiction but I hope it's at least slightly funny :D :S

o-o-o-o-o

Sunday 25 December – Early morning

Rey rolls over onto her back. She’s been awake for a little while, just lying there in one position or another. Rolling from one side to the next, staring out into the darkness. She glances over at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand – 2.25am. She sighs and closes her eyes, trying to force herself to fall back to sleep.

But sleep will not come; no matter how hard she tries. And especially not when she can hear rustling coming from the room beyond her bedroom door. Along with the slight squeak of the couch and the huffing of it’s occupant.

She knows it’s freezing, her cold face is testament to that. So she can’t imagine how cold Kylo must be trying to sleep on a couch that’s far too small for even Finn or Poe to lie on comfortably, and only with a couple of thermal blankets to capture the warmth. Not to mention the fact that the room is open and spacious, hardly comfy and cozy.

She can’t stand it anymore. She throws the covers off her and dives off the mattress. Not even grabbing her dressing gown, she quietly pulls the door open and steps out into the frigid open plan living room and instantly shivers.

Rey wraps her arms around her torso and shuffles toward the couch. She can see him lying on his side, knees hanging over the side and his head at an uncomfortable angle. The fire is dwindling and the room is dropping in temperature by the second – she’s sure it’s already colder since she stepped foot inside.

‘You okay?’ Kylo asks gruffly, his eyes slowly opening.

‘I’m fine. It’s you I’m bothered about.’ She urgently whispers, not wanting to wake the others, despite them all being upstairs.

‘Why?’ Kylo asks as he slowly sits up with a grimace, and Rey can see the stiffness in his joints and muscles from his sleeping arrangements.

‘Because it’s not exactly warm out here is it? Not to mention you’re shivering, and you’re clearly way too tall to be sleeping on that thing. So you need to get your butt up off the couch and get in there.’ She blurts, gesturing with a nod toward the room she’s just come out of.

Kylo looks up at her blankly as if his brain hasn’t registered what she’s just said to him.

‘Kylo, come on. It’s freezing.’ Rey insists, sounding whiny even to her own ears as she rubs her hands up and down her arms. When he doesn’t move she scoffs.

‘Will you get your stubborn butt in there before you freeze to death. I really don’t fancy explaining why you died to your parents.’ Rey hisses, shooting him a stern look and clenching her jaw.

He looks as if he contemplates his options for a moment, before pushing the blankets off his legs and rising to his feet. Rey’s heart skips a beat and she gulps heavily, before turning on her heels and marching back to the bedroom. She’s going to share a bed with him and it makes her feel nervous. But isn’t that what she wants?

Kylo follows silently, treading carefully in order not to trip or collide with anything as the fire only dimly lights the room. His heart is racing as he approaches the door Rey has just disappears though. She’s just ordered him to share her bed, but he knows she only means sleep. But he’s feeling a little raw at her rejection of his advances earlier, even if in hindsight she’d done the right thing. If, no when, they first sleep together it wont be in the woodshed in the freezing cold.

Once inside the small but comfortable room he stands there awkwardly, the door still open behind him. He glances around the room that his uncle always used when they stayed there. It doesn’t look that different.

‘You Solo men are just so damn pig headed.’ Rey mutters as she steps over to close the door, forcing him to step further into the room.

Even with the door close he still just stands there, eyes roaming around the room, the moonlight painting everything in an almost eerie pale glow.

‘Come on, get in.’ Rey orders as she climbs back onto the bed and beneath the covers, happy to feel the warmth again.

Rey watches as he carefully and deliberately approaches the bed, he’s like some sort of big cat stalking its prey. She can’t help the knotting sensation deep in her belly as she watches him move. He’s so effortless and elegant despite his stature. She gulps heavily.

Kylo lifts the covers on the other side of the bed, before cautiously climbing in. She feels his every movement as the mattress dips beneath his weight as he shifts to lie down next to her. Her whole body feels flush and her breath is caught in her throat as she just lies next to him, a silly little smirk spreading across her lips.

‘Thank you.’ He whispers into the darkness, eyes starting to droop.

‘You’re welcome.’ She answers gently, feeling satisfied with his gratitude and thanks.

Kylo lets out a long breath through his nose, before rolling onto his side, facing her. Rey looks through the corner of her eyes to see that he’s watching her but she chooses to stare up at the ceiling, her heart is beating so fast and her teeth are digging into her bottom lip.

‘Merry Christmas Rey.’ Kylo smirks, seeing how being so close to her is making her blush.

‘Merry Christmas Kylo.’ She breathes, turning her head to look at him.

Their eyes meet and he holds her steady gaze for a moment, before inching forward. His hand is icy as he cups her jaw, his thumb brushing over her cheek. She lets out a tiny whimper as he leans forward and presses a soft kiss to her parted lips.

Her eyes drift close as he continues to slowly kiss her, as if he’s got all the time in the world. Her free hand moves up into his hair, her fingers lacing through the dark strands as her other hand clenches into a fist at her side.

Kylo shifts so he’s straddling her, his knees either side of her hips and her toes curl with her increasing desire. It’s pumping through her veins like fire. This is what she wants, almost desperately. The feel of his lips on her own and his body pressing against hers. This is what she’s dreamed of so often alone at night, needing some sort of relief from her pent up frustrations.

Kylo moves so he’s resting above her on his elbows, but he doesn’t stop kissing her, not for one second. His mouth slowly moves against hers, his tongue stroking hers, as her hands pull on his hair – both hands now.

Rey cannot stop the little moans and pants that rattle through her throat, or how her feet press together with her growing excitement. She doesn’t want to stop this, not now, not even.

Kylo sucks lightly on her tongue before nipping her bottom lip and Rey bucks her hips up at him, wanting to let him know how he’s affecting her. How much she wants this to happen, right now.

Her eyes open and her jaw slackens as Kylo begins to kiss her neck. She turns her head to the side, giving him better access, her mind blanking out because there is nothing to think about. Nothing apart from how turned on she is and how she wants this, so badly.

Kylo kisses down her neck to the collar of her sweater. He pulls it down to expose her collarbone, and affording himself a quick glance up at her flush face. Her head is pressing into the pillow and her chin is in the air as she squirms beneath his body, pressing her thighs together. Her one hand moves from his hair to cling to his t-shirt, digging her nails into the back of his shoulder and making him groan.

‘Fuck.’ She pants, eyes rolling into the back of her skull as he roughly nips her exposed skin.

Suddenly Kylo straightens up and climbs off her in a flash, and it takes Rey a minute to engage her brain.

‘Wha-what?’ She rasps, her voice sounding deeper than normal.

Kylo lies down next to her, with his back to her as she gawps at him, stunned by what had just happened.

‘Goodnight Rey.’ He whispers, sounding a little horse, but there’s a smirk plastered on his lips.

Then it hits her. That was his revenge for her stopping him in the woodshed. She lets out a faint chuckle and shakes her head, impressed by his restraint and self-control – not something she’d normally associate with him.

With a silly grin on her face she rolls onto her side, back to him and bites her swollen and bruised lips together. Indeed two can play at that game.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> the games continue......


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone ask for middle of the night action? No?! Well you're getting some anyway :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the interest, comments, kudos' and hits given this light hearted smutty fic. <3
> 
> I did um and ah about weather to post this chapter here or leave it for later but then I decided here will fit nicely.
> 
> Quick question - who do you think will catch them first? Hux, Phasma, Poe, Finn or BB8 (again)??? Let me know.

o-o-o-o-o

Sunday 25 December – 3.04am

Rey huffs a little loudly as she fidgets, tossing and turning and flailing her arms around, almost hitting Kylo in the head. She cannot get to sleep and it’s all because of him. The man sharing her bed. He wound her up by kissing her so passionately, turned her on and then left her completely unsatisfied. The frustration burns through her veins, so she can’t imagine how he’s feeling – pretty blue she’d have thought. But when she looks across at him, he’s so serene and peaceful. Clearly he hadn’t been as aroused as she was.

That thought makes her huff loudly. How has he managed to just be able to roll over and go to sleep?

‘Rey. Will you please stop fidgeting.’ Kylo drawls, sleepily and she feels bad that she’s woke him up.

‘Sorry.’ She mutters under her breath as she rolls onto her side and sighs heavily.

Then out of nowhere a strong arm wraps around her middle, making her yelp with surprise, as she’s being pulled across the mattress before coming to a stop pressed against Kylo’s long toned body. She slowly exhales, eyes wide in the darkness. 

‘Go to sleep.’ Kylo murmurs, and she can feel his breath against the back of her head.

But she can’t, not now she’s trapped by his arm and nestled into his body. Even as his breathing evens out and his arm looses some of its previous tension she knows she won’t get to sleep any time soon. 

Not when she feels so tightly wound. She needs to relax. Normally she’d do some yoga or take a cold shower, and sometimes she’d even take things into her own hands and pleasure herself. But she can’t do that with him wrapped around her, can she? 

And then a positively wicked thought fills her mind and she grins into the darkness. Rey takes a sharp breath and gently places her hand on the back of his. Kylo shifts slightly and she pauses, but when he buries his head further into the pillow next to her she knows that she can carry on.

Rey moves his hand so it’s resting on her covered breast, holding her breath for his reaction. She hears his breath hitch in his throat and feels tension form in his hand beneath hers. 

‘Rey.’ He rasps and goes to pull his hand away.

‘Shhhh.’ She shushes him, tightening her grip on his hand and holding it against her breast.

Slowly he flexes his fingers before cupping her breast and Rey lets out a small whimper. She moves his hand back down her abdomen and he inhales sharply, but rather than move his hand to where she’s already aching to be touched she pushes his hand beneath her sweater.

The feel of his fingertips brushing over her skin make her muscles tense in her abdomen and her pulse begins to race. Rey chews on her bottom lip as his hand reaches her breast. She lets out a lusty gasp as his calloused palm grazes over her erect nipple.

Kylo gently squeezes her breast and Rey lets out a groan and presses her butt against his crotch and he hisses, gripping her breast tighter. He tentatively runs his thumb over her sensitive nipple and Rey bites down hard on her lower lip. 

Rey’s breathing heavily through her nose as he begins to knead her breast. She can feel her desires building rapidly, between her thighs and she rubs them together trying to get some sort of friction and groaning lowly.

He gently pinches her nipple and Rey can’t help the moan that rattles from her throat as she grinds against his crotch and feeling his erection press against her.

Kylo’s breath is coming out in sharp pants and it’s tickling the back of her neck, as he continues to knead both her breasts. Rey rubs her butt against his erection and making him grunt low in his throat.

Her hand is gripping his wrist beneath her sweater; she’s chewing her lip raw and her eyes scrunched shut. Rey’s trying desperately to not make too much noise, but the sound of his rasping breathes in her ear is making her skin burn.

Abruptly Rey pulls Kylo’s hand from under her sweater, making him grunt with disappointment. But that quickly evaporates when she turns her head slightly so he can see what she’s about to do.

Kylo’s brows furrow a little as he watches her bring his hand up to her face but he lets out a growl when she takes his index and middle fingers into her mouth. His eyes widen and his jaw slackens as he watches her suck on his fingers, watching in the moonlight as her tongue swirls over and between them.

His heart is pumping loudly in his chest and his breath is coming out in short pants as she removes his fingers, a thin trail of spit keeping contact between his fingers and her slick lips.

She guides his hand back beneath the covers and down to her navel, readjusting herself so she’s flat on her back and his erection pressing against her thigh. She pauses for a second tilting her head round and catching sight of his dark eyes, he’s staring intently at her face. With their eyes locked together she shoves his hand down her pajama bottoms.

Rey holds her breath as he doesn’t move, his fingers just about touching her small thatch of brown curls. She’s about to say something when he pounces, crashing their lips together and pushes his fingers inside her. Rey moans blissfully from the two sensations of his hungry lips and his thick fingers stretching her open.

Kylo pulls back from their kiss gasping for breath as he rubs her clit with the pad of his thumb and making her groan almost too loudly. Rey’s toes curl and her eyes close as he thrusts his fingers in and out of her. She starts to grind her hips, her butt rubbing against his erection and making him grunt into her ear.

The sensations are building like wildfire in her blood as he brings her closer and closer to her release. With one hand gripping the covers so tightly her knuckles are white, she reaches down between their bodies and touches the sizeable bulge in his track pants, her eyes widening at the size of him. Kylo snorts sharply and for a moment his fingers pause making Rey whine with frustration.

She squeezes his erection, bringing him round from his daze with a lusty groan. As Rey brushes her hand up and down his covered erection he returns to thrusting his fingers in and out of her, while rubbing her clit.

Rey arches her back and tries to suppress her loan moans as her climax hits her like a wave.

‘Oh fuck. Oh fuck.’ She rasps sharply.

Kylo leans over her and captures her moans with his lips, needing to silence her before someone hears.

‘Shhhh.’ He purrs against her lips, but finding it difficult to keep himself quiet as her hand rubs his erection quicker and quicker as her climax builds. He can feel her clench around his fingers and it’s enough to make him come in his pants.

Rey sags against the mattress, while Kylo presses his forehead against her shoulder, both of them gasping for breath. A broad grin spreads across her face at what they’d just done. She’d never been so turned on and satisfied while fully dressed.

They stay that way for a few moments, Rey feeling his fingers still inside of her as the pulsing of her sex eases. Slowly Kylo rises up to his elbow and removes his fingers and the sound makes Rey blush even harder.

Kylo pulls his hand from down her panties and sighs deeply, looking down at her even thought she’s obscured by the shadow he’s casting over her. 

‘I’m going to clean up.’ He mutters and she nods, biting her lips together as he climbs out of the bed and pads softly to the small en-suite.

After a few minutes Kylo opens the door and stands there in the darkness, looking out across the room at the bed Rey is still lying in. Rey can just about see his hesitation at weather he can return to her bed after what had just transpired. So she lifts the covers next to her to indicate he can get back in.

Now with Kylo tucked back into her bed, Rey climbs out – needing to clean herself up. She blushes hotly as she steps into the en-suite, and looks into the mirror to find she’s grinning like an idiot.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope it wasn't too cheesy or bad :s
> 
> Let me know what you think - it's such wonderful help.
> 
> All errors and mistakes are just that - not intentional.
> 
> Also I own nothing other than the idea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Jess444's comment on chapter 3 ;D - hope you like it....

o-o-o-o-o

Sunday 25 December – 7.50am

If Rey was being honest she was hoping to find Kylo still in her bed when she woke up on Christmas morning. The reality is in fact disappointing. When her eyelids fluttered open she was greeted by emptiness next to her. Kylo was gone.

Rey huffs loudly as she glances around the room. She sees that she’s alone. She knows he’s not even in the small en-suite both because it’s dark beyond the door and she can’t hear a sound. She flops back down onto the mattress and covers her eyes with her arm.

There are footsteps on the wooden floor outside her bedroom, and for a tiny moment she hopes it’s Kylo coming back to join her.

‘Rey.’ Finn’s voice drifts through the wood and it’s accompanied by a tentative knock. Her hopes are dashed and she sighs disappointedly.

‘You up?’ He asks as little louder and she hears his hand grip the round handle.

‘Yeah, I’m up.’ She calls, despite remaining in the bed and still with her arm across her face.

The doorknob rattles as Finn turns it and steps inside the room. He’s got a mug in his hand and a beaming smile on his face.

‘Merry Christmas peanut.’ He grins as Rey peeks at him from beneath her elbow.

‘Merry Christmas Finn.’ She replies with a warm smile as she shuffles to sit with her back pressed against the pillows.

‘Uh Ren made the tea.’ Finn informs her, his voice laced with his disdain and bitterness as he practically slams the white mug down on to the nightstand.

‘Oh.’ Rey feigns surprise but only for the benefit of her friend.

‘You know he’s already been for a 5k run. In this.’ Finn mutters as he perches on the edge of the bed by her legs. Rey glances over to the window to see that it’s once again snowing heavily.

She then turns her attention to the mug on the nightstand, reaching over and grabbing it before taking a sip. She sighs happily, it’s just how she likes it.

‘I mean what a weirdo. To go running in this. What if something had happened to him? No-one would have known. He could have at least left a note or something.’ Finn rambles, his shoulders tense with his anger.

‘You almost sound like you care.’ She quips and he scoffs.

‘I don’t care. But I like Han and Leia, and _he_ doesn’t deserve them and they certainly don’t deserve him.’ Finn sulks.

‘It’s not for us to decide who people deserve.’ Rey mumbles and Finn’s brows furrow as he studies her face, hidden behind the mug and eyes focusing on a point to the side.

They fall into a comfortable silence before Finn remembers he was doing something.

‘Oh um, we’re just about to cook breakfast. So you’ve got like ten minutes.’ Finn enthuses. Rey can’t help but smile at the excitement of her best friend as he hops off the bed, leans over, presses a kiss to her forehead and leaves the room and pulling the door too.

Rey sips her tea and the hot liquid warms her belly, she’d not really noticed how cold it is in there. Not after having Kylo’s warm body wrapped around her for most of the night. She sighs again, wondering if what had transpired between them was just a one off. A reaction to the situation. She hopes not. She wants the sequel.

After a few more sips she places the mug back onto the nightstand and climbs off the bed, glancing at the clock and seeing that it’s getting closer to 7.55am already.

Then a thought occurs to her and a smirk spreads across her face and she goes over to the tall chest of drawers. She pulls out her underwear, hot pink sports bra and skintight black yoga pants and steps into the en-suite, the smirk never leaving her face. She turns the shower on, knowing that she’s not got long before tying her hair up into a topknot and stripping off.

Once dried and dressed she heads back into the bedroom and sees that it’s 08.09, after gulping down more of her tea she spreads her yoga mat across the floor in front of the door – between the bed and the wall. She hears footsteps and a knock on the door.

She drops into Downward-Facing Dog as she hears a second tentative knock.

‘Yeah.’ She calls her voice a tiny bit strained from the position she’s in.

She bites her lips together to fight her smirk as the door opens. Rey hears a sharp inhale of breath as feet appear in the doorway.

‘Um, uh. What-what are you doing? We’re about to serve up.’ Kylo flusters, his voice cracking with surprise, and sudden lust in finding her with her butt in the air right in front of him.

‘Yoga.’ She tells him matter of fact, but not changing her position despite seeing his socked feet shuffle on the spot. She’s making him uncomfortable.

‘Yoga?’

‘Yeah yoga. I’ve got to stay flexible.’ She sniggers, letting her smirk sound in her voice.

‘Why?’ He questions, watching as she changes into Full Straddle Forward Bend, despite the limitations of the space around her.

She knows that the view she’s giving him is almost lewd especially when she feels the stretch of the material, but she doesn’t care. Not after what happened in the middle of the night.

‘Because you never know when you might need to bend this way or that.’ She replies flirtatiously, getting hot under the collar as she changes her position once again – this time into puppy dog stretch.

She hears Kylo’s breath come out in a few heavy puffs and she bites the inside of her cheek, feeling the red flush burn her cheeks. There are footsteps approaching and Kylo coughs gruffly before scurrying away.

‘Whoa, what are you doing down there?’ Finn blurts as he steps just inside the door, looking embarrassed at the sight of his best friend with her butt in the air.

Rey doesn’t answer him; instead she shifts so she’s sitting, a sly smile on her face but an innocent look in her eyes.

‘Just my morning yoga.’ She replies droll with a very slight roll of her eyes.

‘Was _he_ harassing you?’ Finn’s blurts darkly as he recalls why he’s there in the first place.

‘What? No. He was just telling me breakfast’s ready.’ Rey defends Kylo.

‘Well it doesn’t take that long to say, “breakfast is ready”. I’m going to speak to him. He needs to leave you alone.’ Finn snaps, crossing his arms over his chest and setting his jaw as Rey springs to her feet.

‘And say what? He wasn’t doing anything Finn. Besides _I_ can handle Kylo Ren.’ She stops him; grabbing his arms and looking him dead in the face, despite the feel of a blush burn her skin at the memory of handling him.

Finn takes a deep breath through his nose and exhales slowly, watching her before nodding.

‘Okay, you know I’m just looking out for you right?’

‘Yes. Thank you. But I can look after myself as well. So you don’t have to worry so much.’ She smiles at him, patting his arm and he visibly relaxes.

Rey grabs her beige zip up hoodie and her mug of tea, slips her feet into her slippers and follows Finn out the room.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Who do you want to catch them out first?
> 
> Oh and here are the yoga poses:
> 
> [Downward Facing Dog](http://youqueen.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/Downward-Facing-Dog.jpg)
> 
> [Full Straddle Forward Bend](http://kristinmcgee.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/standing-straddle-forward-bend-e1338738258116.jpg)
> 
> [Puppy Dog Stretch](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/ac/20/de/ac20de17c6282eea5eaed4405406314f.jpg)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day progresses with an awkwardly embarrassing confession and blood ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sending my thoughts, prayers, love and best wishes to the one and only Carrie Fisher and her family. May the Force be with her xx <3<3

o-o-o-o-o

Sunday 25 December – 10.35am

With breakfast eaten, dishes washed and cleared away and presents opened – including a mysterious gift from Leia and Han to their son that he refused to divulge anymore than “it’s a holiday” – Rey finds herself alone in the living area. Hux and Phasma have hidden themselves away in their room, while Finn and Poe have taken BB8 for a walk. Kylo meanwhile is doing the prep for their Christmas lunch on his own, at his request.

She’d offered to help but he told her somewhat coolly that he had everything under control. So there she is with that familiar feeling at Christmas – lonely.

Rey’s not sure what she’s done to upset Kylo, or if it was his Christmas present from his parents that had caused his dark mood. She’d decided not to ask, she didn’t want a row.

She hears clattering, banging and cursing coming from the kitchen, but she refuses to move. But when she hears the sound of glass breaking accompanied by a sharp pained hiss, she jumps to her feet and sprints to the kitchen.

Kylo is cradling his hand under the tap at the sink, but he looks over his shoulder when he hears her approach.

‘Careful.’ He shoots, gesturing to the glass on the floor.

‘What happened?’ Rey questions stepping further into the room, keeping an eye on where she’s treading.

‘The glass broke.’ He replies obviously and she fires him a look of contempt.

‘I can see that.’ She retorts and he scoffs with a shake of his head.

‘It just broke. I don’t know why I just picked it up and it broke.’ He explains, defending himself as Rey grabs the dustpan and brush from the porch.

She crouches carefully and begins to sweep up the shards, scanning over the tiles to make sure she’d got it all. Thankfully it had shattered into fairly large pieces making it easier to deal with.

Once she’s discarded of the broken glass into some kitchen roll, then a small plastic bag and then into the bin she turns her attentions to Kylo. He is now attempting to tend his wound himself. Rey chuckles softly as she steps over to him, taking the antiseptic cream and plaster from his good hand.

‘Sit down.’ She orders, walking over to the small breakfast bar by the pantry door.

Kylo slowly follows and takes the seat opposite her, but not once does he look up at her. She bites the inside of her cheek – has she done something? She has to know. She just has to.

‘Have I done something? To upset you I mean?’ She asks him quietly as she unscrews the cap of the cream, as he places his arm on the counter for her, palm upward.

‘No. What makes you think that?’ He mutters, keeping his voice low in case of eavesdroppers.

‘Just the way you’ve been with me since….since earlier.’ She cautions a glance up at his expressive face and sees him gulp heavily, his eyes meeting hers for a second before he looks away.

Kylo sighs as Rey waits for him to say something, the tube of cream poised in her hand and none on his cut.

‘I…..I got a…….’ He mumbles, his face turning scarlet and his eyes roaming everywhere but her face as she places the cream down.

She shakes her head even though she has an idea of what he’s implying. But she wants to hear him say it. So she looks at him innocently, pretending that she doesn’t understand.

‘When I saw you in those yoga pants and _those_ poses I……I got a little excited.’ He whispers almost under his breath, and looking painfully ashamed.

‘You did?’ She asks instantly, trying to hide the smirk that’s formed on her lips and a naughty glint in her eyes.

‘Yes. And it was embarrassing. I had to go to the woodshed to calm down. To let off some steam.’ He hisses, but there’s no menace in his voice.

‘You went to the woodshed because you got wood?’ She quips, unable to resist despite the wounded look on his face. Rey can’t help but laugh.

Seeing the free abandon in her eyes, the joy in her face and the sound of her amusement is enough to make Kylo chuckle. The sight of her smile and the sound of her laugh are to be treasured.

‘I guess it is kind of funny isn’t it?’ He jests as Rey composes herself.

‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t laugh, I’m sorry.’ She gasps, the smile still on her face.

‘Don’t be. It’s nice to see you so happy. Even if it's at my expense.’ He sniggers and Rey smiles beams at him, picking up the cream ready to administer it.

She leans forward a little, opening his hand out so she can rub the cream into his cut. It’s not too deep – he won’t need stitches, a plaster should suffice. Kylo watches her intently as she carefully dabs the cream over his palm, mixing it with his still oozing blood and turning the once white a pale pink colour.

When she’s satisfied she leans back and puts the plaster on his palm, pressing the edges down firmly.

‘There. All done.’ She sounds satisfied with her work as she looks up to meet Kylo’s dark and brooding eyes. He’s looking at her with a wild glint.

‘So did you do those poses for me?  Hoping I'd come back in and find you?’ He asks bluntly, taking her a little by surprise.

‘No.’ She lies weakly.

‘Liar.’ He states, his voice dropping in tone as he rises up off the seat.

‘I am not. I do yoga every morning.’ Her voice is coming out all airy as Kylo steps round the counter and closer to her.

‘ _Those_ poses. Every day?’ He questions darkly, crowding her against the counter and her heart is racing.

‘Yes.’ She whispers, as he grips the counter either side of her, boxing her in. His glassy eyes are full of lust and desire and it makes her pulse race and her breath hitch.

‘Liar. You did it to tease me, didn’t you?’ He murmurs, looking her straight in the eyes.

‘Yes.’

‘Why?’ Kylo nudges her legs apart and stands between her thighs.

‘Because the idea turned me on.’ Rey drags her teeth over her bottom lip and sees he’s watching her do it.

Rey can feel the heat pooling in the bottom of her belly as he leans even closer, feeling his breath hot on her cheek. She thinks he’s going to kiss her. But what he does next really surprises her.

He tickles her.

Rey yelps with surprise as she squirms, but he is relentless. Pinning her against the counter.

‘No, stop. Stop. Get off.’ Rey giggles as she shoves him and makes a break for it. Kylo lets her go. But then he walks after her, eyes dark, shoulders broad, stance almost menacing.

Rey is cornered; her own eyes wild, and an excited grin on her face. She dashes over to the other side of the kitchen but Kylo is soon on her. Tickling her ribs and making her laugh loudly.

‘Shhhhh.’ He warns as she wriggles against him, enjoying the intimacy of the carefree moment.

Kylo presses her against the units, looking down at her with a hungry glint. Rey’s breath is coming out in short puffs, as she looks between his eyes and pouting lips. Her heart is racing with anticipation as Kylo slowly leans forward - his hands resting on her hips, and he kisses her. And kisses her. And kisses her.

Rey is pressed against his chest, feeling the toned muscles, and his fairly steady heartbeat radiating through the palms of her hands. She lets out a little whimper, needing more.

But then Kylo dives away from her, ducking his head down. He quickly pretends to be doing something, anything, as Finn, Poe and BB8 enter the porch. Rey meanwhile is left floundering by his side, not sure what to do to look less suspicious.

‘Hey. What’s going on here?’ Finn enquires instantly, as BB8 runs over to Rey and rubs against her legs.

‘Oh, um. I’m just helping Kylo with the veg.’ Rey replies instantly, trying to look cool, calm and collected when in truth she’s highly aroused.

‘Anything we can help with?’ Poe asks politely as the two men stands a little awkwardly the other end of the room.

‘No. It’s all under control.’ Kylo snaps, refusing to turn and look at them.

‘Oh, okay. Um, we’re let you get on with it then. Go warm up.’ Poe smiles, looking between Kylo and Rey, and sensing the strange atmosphere.

Finn goes to speak, to protest or object but Poe pulls him by the arm out of the room and BB8 goes scurrying after them.

Rey lets out a breath, relief washing over her as Kylo’s shoulders sag, and he puts down the egg timer he’d grabbed in his haste to look busy.

‘That was close.’ Rey mutters as she looks up at Kylo. He turns his head slightly and looks down at her, making their height difference noticeable.

‘Too close. We’ll have to be more careful next time.’ He murmurs with a smirk and her eyes widen and her lips part at the news there will be a next time.

She can’t wait.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Hope it was okay and moved the story along nicely?
> 
> And perhaps it served as a little bit of light relief in light of the news of Carrie Fisher's ill health.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support and love for this fic - it's blown me away. :D <3
> 
> This might not be the best of chapters, but I'm in a tiny bit of a rush - off to see Rogue One - and I really wanted to get it out there for Christmas Eve, so here it is....

o-o-o-o-o

Sunday 25 December – 14.49pm

With their Christmas dinner now eaten they’re all sat around the table full and content. The meal had gone down well, Kylo was complimented on his cooking and now there’s a debate going on over who should wash-up.

‘Well I don’t think I should. I did the cooking.’ Kylo points out and Rey nods in agreement.

‘And Rey helped so she should have too either.’ Kylo adds and Rey offers him a shy smile.

‘I think whoever doesn’t wash up now should cook later.’ Hux announces, drawing everyone’s attention.

‘Okay. Then I think Finn and I should wash up now. And you and Phasma cook later.’ Poe decides and Finn looks a little confused by his boyfriend.

‘Fine.’ Hux replies and Poe is a little surprised b how easily he agrees.

‘Now that that’s sorted I’m going to go for a walk.’ Kylo mutters, giving Rey a sly glance and she offers him a slight smile in return.

‘I’ll come with you.’ Rey declares and Finn’s eye widen in an instant.

‘Why don’t you help me and Poe with the dishes.’ He shoots quickly, staring at her.

‘Because I don’t want to. I want to go for a walk.’ Rey answers.

‘Then I’ll come with you.’ Finn blurts and now Poe looks put out.

‘Hey, I’m not washing up alone.’ Poe snaps.

‘Ren will help you.’ Finn replies.

‘I don’t think so. I cooked. I’m definitely not washing up.’ Kylo interjects.

‘Finn, you’re helping Poe and I’m going for a walk. End of.’ Rey tells him sternly as she rises to her feet.

Finn goes to say something else, but Poe grips his arm, stopping him. Rey looks over at Kylo and he gets to his feet.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo opens the bathroom door to find Finn standing there, arms crossed over his chest and an angry scowl on his face.

‘What?’ Kylo barks.

‘Whatever game you’re playing needs to stop. Now. You leave her alone you hear.’ Finn warns him, his voice low as he leans in toward Kylo a little.

‘I’m not playing any games. Besides Rey’s a grown woman, she can look after herself. She doesn’t need you running around protecting her.’ Kylo scoffs and Finn’s eyes narrow.

‘I’m looking out for her.’

‘And that’s admirable, but she doesn’t need protecting from me.’

‘She better not. Because I swear if she comes back with a single mark on her from one of your stupid little rages, because a snowflake lands in the wrong place, then you _will_ regret it.’ Finn snarls at Kylo, glaring at him.

‘Duly noted.’ Kylo drawls as they hear footsteps on the stairs.

Finn steps back, but the tension between the two men doesn’t ease as Rey appears on the landing.

‘Hey. What’s going on?’ She enquires, feeling the unease and looking between the two men.

‘Nothing. Finn and I were just chatting, weren’t we?’ Kylo snickers as he turns on his heels and heads for the stairs, brushing past Rey as he goes.

Rey watches as Kylo walks down the stairs before turning her attentions to Finn. She walks toward him as he heads for her and they both come to a stop.

‘Chatting? You and him.’ She mutters.

‘I was just giving him a friendly warning about messing with you means messing with me.’ Finn tells her proudly, his chin rising into the air. Rey rolls her eyes and sighs heavily.

‘Finn. I can look after myself. How many times do I have to tell you? Please, just stop it, okay? I don’t need you making threats, alright. Just leave it.’ Rey tells him firmly, but brushes her hand down his arm to make her words slight less harsh.

Finn sighs and slowly nods, accepting her words and she offers him a friendly smile before leaving him standing to go for her walk.

o-o-o-o-o

‘You know Finn warned me off you.  Again.’ Kylo enquires as they walk down the pristine white and untouched snow-covered lane.

‘Yeah he mentioned it. I wish he’d stop being so protective.  I can look after myself.’ She huffs and Kylo chuckles lightly, his hand brushing over the back of hers.

‘He told me that if you go back with a single mark on you because one of my apparent  _rages_ then I will regret it.’ Kylo continues, amusement in his voice.

‘He said that?’ Rey asks, coming to a stop but Kylo continues walking until he can’t hear the snow crunching beneath her boots and turns around.

‘Yeah he said that.’ He answers as he steps back over to her.

Rey takes a deep breath before exhaling sharply, shaking her head.

‘I love Finn to bits, but sometimes he needs to calm down and back off. I can look after myself.’ She scoffs, annoyance building in her face and Kylo regrets even mentioning Finn’s threat.

‘I shouldn’t have mentioned it. Forget about it.’ Kylo offers as he gently gives her shoulder a playful push.

She looks up at Kylo and her face cracks into a smile, when she sees the naughty glint in his eyes and the grin on his face. He leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to her lips, before straightening up.

A charged moment passes between them and Kylo leans back down toward Rey, his hands settling on her hips as their lips meet. Rey wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses him back with her clear desire and hunger for him.

‘Rey.’ Kylo whispers against her lips as he straightens again, causing Rey to almost cling to him on her tiptoes.

‘Shhhh.’ She murmurs, softly running her fingers through the hair at the base of his skull.

‘Not here. What if someone catches us.’ He pulls back, worry in his eyes.

‘Then they catch us.’ She shrugs and leans up captures his lips and Kylo sinks into her again, only this time his hands drift down from her hips and beneath the navy blue winter coat Han and Leia had brought her for Christmas.

‘I want you so bad right now.’ He breathes, hands groping her pert butt and making her whimper.

‘Then have me.’ She gasps, pressing herself against him, forgetting herself for a moment.

Kylo pulls back, his eyes wide and dark as he looks down at her. At her glazed over hazel eyes, at the pink flush to her skin from more than just the cold, and at her pouting and swollen lips.

He grabs her hand and pulls her toward the woods. Rey goes willingly, her heart skipping various beats as her feet move to keep up with him, but her brain seems to have short-circuited.

Kylo comes to a stop amongst the trees and spins her so she’s now pressed against one of the large trunks, gasping for breath as he looms over her. Her pulse is racing, and she can hear it in her ears as he leans down and kisses her with such desire and hunger. His hands wander beneath her coat, cold fingers finding their way under her jumper and making her gasp.

He begins to kiss down her neck, as Rey clings to his shoulders and her mind blanks out. He moves his hands to up-zip her coat and now her brain starts to come back to her.

‘Kylo, wait.’ She pants into the cold air, her breath making mist.

‘Don’t worry we’re not going to do that here.’ He mutters against her hot skin and she squirms a little as he nibbles on the skin just beneath her earlobe.

‘But I am going to mark you.’ His voice is low and dark and it makes her stomach knot and her toes curl.

She doesn’t stop him as he kisses his way down toward her collarbone. Nor does she stop him when he tugs on the collar of her grey jumper, exposing her clavicle to him. Instead she tilts her head, her eyes rolling back into her skull as he licks, nips and sucks along her clavicle, determined to leave his mark on her.

Kylo withdraws his lips, pecking her firmly on the mouth and steps back, looking pleased with himself. Rey slowly reacts, pulling her collar down in order to see the mark he’s given her, and seeing the smattering of small bruises forming on her skin.

‘Come on. It’s freezing out here.’ He purrs, offering her hand and she accepts it.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> If you spot any errors feel free to let me know and I'll edit it later.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support and love given this fic - it means a lot <3
> 
> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it.
> 
> This is a gift from me to you.... enjoy :D

o-o-o-o-o

Sunday 25 December – 16.27

As they walk up the drive to the cabin Kylo lets go of Rey’s hand, and while she’s disappointed she understands. She knows that it’s far too soon in their, whatever this is, for them to be holding hands in front of their friends. So she follows him without question as they walk round the side of the cabin to the back porch. 

Once inside and shed of their coats and boots, they find Finn and Poe sat in the living area watching a kid’s movie – Horton Hears a Who! on the TV. 

‘Hey, you were gone a while.’ Finn states while getting a side glance from his boyfriend. Clearly Poe had had a word about Finn’s over protectiveness over Rey.

‘Oh, I hadn’t noticed.’ Rey mutters as she and Kylo stand awkwardly between the living area and the kitchen.

While Rey wants to drag Kylo into her bedroom and do wicked things to him and with him, she doesn’t particularly want to do that in front of her friends. She can’t take Kylo to her bedroom with anyone around. It would cause too many questions, arguments and probably fights.

‘Why don’t you join us, its not long started.’ Poe smiles warmly at the two of them. His friend of a few months, and the friend he had a long time ago.

‘Um, sure.’ Rey mumbles as she glances at Kylo, who is standing next to her like a statue.

She steps over to the first of the two armchairs and drops down, everything feeling a little sore from the cold and their walk. Kylo remains on his feet, looking like he feels out of place but has nowhere to go.

‘Come on, you too Kylo.’ Poe fires an amused smile at Kylo who simply glares back at him, before slowly stepping over to the armchair opposite Rey.

‘So, did you have a good walk?’ Finn asks, trying to mask his concern, but not hiding the worry in his eyes as he stares at Rey.

‘Yeah, it was nice. Good to get some fresh air.’ Rey answers for the both of them, smiling warmly at Finn, trying to make him see that his worry and concern had been misplaced.

Finn slowly nods, accepting her answer and returning his attentions to the TV as Poe snuggles his arm. Meanwhile Rey looks over at Kylo, who’s not paying any interest in the children’s animation, and is instead trying to disguise his gaze at her from her friends.

Rey smiles shyly at him, blushing and feeling a knot form in her stomach and her heart flutter a little. 

For the rest of the film they share frequent, hidden flirtatious glances and little suggestive looks. But by the end Hux and Phasma have come downstairs to make their evening meal.

o-o-o-o-o

Sunday 25 December – 19.13

With the evening meal of Spaghetti Bolognese made and eaten it is now time for the same debate. Who is to wash up? Finn point blank refuses. Saying that he and Poe did the dishes from their Christmas dinner so they’re not doing these as agreed earlier. Hux argues that as he and Phasma made their dinner they shouldn’t wash up either. So all eyes turn to Kylo and Rey. 

Kylo rises from the table without a word and starts gathering the bowls and plates. Rey is quick to her feet to help, and together they clear the table and disappear into the kitchen.

Neither says as word, as Kylo fills the sink with hot water and washing up liquid and begins to scrub the pots, pans and assortment of cutlery. Rey grabs the tea towel and begins to dry. 

The atmosphere is sizzling between them. Especially with the snatched glances, flirtatious looks and blushes in reply. Not to mention the grazing of fingers and the smallest of touches.

Kylo can’t stand it any longer and with his hands deep in the warm soapy bubbles he leans awkwardly to press a kiss to her startled lips as she turns her head to see what the hold up is,. The brush of his lips over hers makes her let out a faint yelp of surprise.

‘What are you doing?’ She hushes urgently, as he pulls back and returns his focus to the task in hand.

‘I wanted to kiss you.’ He mutters, feeling a little embarrassed at his spontaneous show of affection.

‘But what about the others? Any of them could have seen.’

‘So.’

‘So? You’re the one who backs away whenever they’re around. So why now? What’s changed?’ Rey asks lowly, while glancing over at the open door to the living area.

‘Nothing. I still don’t want them to know, yet. But I felt like it, so I did it and no-one caught us.’ Kylo replies calmly with an air of nonchalance that surprises her.

Without a response to his reasons, she simply returns her attention to drying the dishes as he washes.

o-o-o-o-o

‘So what are we going to watch?’ Hux drawls as he and Phasma make themselves comfortable on one of the armchairs.

‘I say Home Alone.’ Finn states excitedly as Kylo and Rey join them.

‘What’s going on?’ Rey enquires as she pauses by the sofa Poe, Finn and BB8 are sprawled across.

‘We’re going to watch a Christmas movie. Join us.’ Finn replies quickly, the happiness clear on his face.

Rey and Kylo both look over at the only available seat left – the other armchair. Hux notices their reluctance and a smirk spreads across his lips.

‘What’s the matter? You can share the armchair can’t you?’ Hux sneers as he runs his hand up and down Phasma’s arm, who is sitting on his lap, back pressed against his chest.

‘We’re all adults. It won’t hurt.’ The redhead adds with a positively suggestive look at Kylo.

‘I don’t mind, if you don’t?’ Kylo mutters at Rey who offers him a smile.

‘We can make room on the sofa if you want?’ Finn offers and Poe shakes his head at his boyfriend.

‘No, it’s fine. We can share the armchair. It’s no problem.’ Rey announces as she steps round the sofa, heading for the armchair and grabbing a candy cane from the bowl on the coffee table on her way.

Kylo is slower to react, as he stands frozen for a moment simply staring at the vacant seat he’s about to share with Rey.

‘Back to the film. I think we should watch It’s a Wonderful Life. It’s a Christmas classic.’ Poe quickly turns everyone’s attention back to the matter in hand, as Kylo walks round to the armchair.

‘Die Hard. It has to be Die Hard.’ Phasma murmurs from her position in Hux’s lap.

‘I say Scrooged.’ Hux tells them as Kylo sits down on the armchair and Rey climbs onto his legs.

‘What about you Rey? What’s your favourite Christmas movie?’ Poe asks as she makes herself comfortable, legs draped over the armrest and her eyes fixed on Kylo’s masked face.

‘I don’t have one.’ She answers, toying with the candy cane between her lips and smirking at the sight of Kylo’s eyes watching her.

‘What? You don’t have a favourite Christmas film? Even Ren has one, don’t you Ren?’ Hux says sounding both surprised and offended at her answer.

‘Gremlins.’ Kylo clarifies.

‘I think Rey should choose what we watch then.’ Finn decides with a firm nod in the darkness, the only light coming from the fire and the TV.

‘No, I don’t mind what we watch.’

‘Have you even watched a Christmas film?’ Phasma enquires but still managing to sound uninterested.

‘Um, no. I don’t think so.’ Rey mutters, embarrassed by the attention.

‘Never?’ Poe sounds surprised.

Rey shakes her head.

‘Well that’s decided, you should definitely choose.’ Poe adds.

‘So then, what shall it be?’ Hux asks.

o-o-o-o-o

All the way though watching Gremlins Rey had been naughtily sucking on the candy cane. Taking it as far as she can into her mouth, and then slowly pulling it back out. Or swirling it around with her tongue. And all the while she could feel the tension is Kylo, as he did his best to ignore her actions and focus on the film.

It was far from easy, especially when she added the occasional little sucking sound or gasp. So when the film ended and the others all announced they were going to bed he was incredibly relieved. The biting tension in his hands that are gripping his elbows eases a little, as he struggled to keep them to himself and not shove one between Rey’s thighs.

After bidding their goodnights Rey hops over to the now vacant sofa, while Kylo remains firmly seated. Now alone he looks over at her and sees how she’s trying to hide her smirk by biting her lips together.

‘You were doing that on purpose, weren’t you?’ Kylo asks darkly, leaning forward.

‘Perhaps.’ Rey quips, looking up and meeting his gaze.

Neither of them speaks and the air is thick with sexual tension and unresolved desires.

‘Come to bed with me.’ She requests, her voice cracking with lust. Kylo gulps heavily, but his eyes don’t leave her face.

He takes a moment and a deep breath as Rey rises to her feet and steps forward offering him her hand. He looks up, eyes travelling up her body before settling on her hazel eyes full of hunger.

‘Are you sure?’ He whispers, his voice laced with his building arousal.

‘Yes.’ Comes her assured answer and it’s enough to bring Kylo to his feet, accepting her hand and following her into her bedroom.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope you liked it :D


	11. Merry Christmas Rey pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a peaceful and happy Christmas those who celebrate it?
> 
> Thank you for the messages and support - it means a lot. :)
> 
> I always get nervous about posting smutty chapters - worry descends over my mind that people will hate it!! gahhh.
> 
> Yes I did enjoy Rogue One (but nowhere near as much as I LOVE The Force Awakens) and I've long loved Diego Luna so now I love Cassian Andor <3 - my third favourite Star Wars guy:  
> 1 - Kylo  
> 2 - Han  
> 3 - Cassian  
> 4 - Luke

o-o-o-o-o

Sunday 25 December – 21.48

‘Come to bed with me.’ She requests, her voice cracking with lust. Kylo gulps heavily, but his eyes don’t leave her face.

He takes a moment and a deep breath as Rey rises to her feet and steps forward offering him her hand. He looks up, eyes travelling up her body before settling on her hazel eyes full of hunger.

‘Are you sure?’ He whispers, his voice laced with his building arousal.

‘Yes.’ Comes her assured answer and it’s enough to bring Kylo to his feet, accepting her hand and following her into her bedroom.

Kylo pushes the door close behind him, his heart pounding in his chest as he takes in the sight of the young woman before him. Rey had turned on the lamp on the nightstand, bathing the room in a soft yellow glow. He gulps nervously. 

This is what he’s wanted since the day he first laid eyes on her. Her to want him, to need him, to love him. Perhaps the first two are so far true, but he can’t be certain of the love, not yet. If ever. Would she ever love him? He can only hope.

Rey bites her lips together nervously as she casts short glances at the tall brooding figure of Kylo Ren, standing by the door of her temporary home, waiting patiently for her to act first.

She knows that he is holding back, she can see it in the tension in his shoulders, the way he’s holding himself. She must be the one to make the move.

So she does. Stepping forward on jelly legs she grips the front of his plain maroon t-shirt and pulls him forward, bringing his head down so she can kiss him. Their lips collide in an instant passion, hungrily devouring the other. Kylo’s large calloused hands cup her jaw and the tender gesture amongst their growing passion makes her whimper.

But Rey wants and needs more of him. Her hands trail down the firm planes of his torso, feeling toned muscles underneath his layers of clothes. She reaches the hemline and grips it before tugging both is t-shirt and black long-sleeve top upwards. Over his abdomen and up to his chest, but she can’t go any further while his lips are attached to hers. Rey pulls back with a panting breath, her face flush and her eyes wide and glassy. 

Kylo withdraws his hands from her jaw and instead takes over ridding himself of the clothes gripped in her fists. Rey gulps obviously, as her eyes slowly travel down the length of his torso. Mapping the moles that litter the firm expanse of his chest and abdomen, and the scars – reminders of his years in the military. Her fingers are shaking a little as she tentatively reaches out to touch a particularly fierce and rough looking scar on the left side of his abdomen.

‘IED.’ He answers her silent question, and her eyes fire up to meet his, seeing the memory flood across his dark eyes. A memory that is too ugly to share with her for now.

With renewed confidence she brushes her fingers over the unsightly mess of a scars and feeling the rough bumpy skin, while seeing his breath catch in his chest at her gentle gesture.

‘Rey.’ Kylo whispers so quietly he’s not even sure she heard him.

Slowly her eyes return to meet his, and she offers him the shiest of smiles. Kylo lets out a shuddering breath, it’s all he can do to restrain himself from grabbing her and kissing her for eternity, or throwing her onto the bed and fucking her till the end of time.

She takes a small half step back and reaches down to peel off her jumper. Nerves swirl in the pit of her stomach, it’s a rare thing for her to be naked in front of a man – only recalling one previous occasion. Mostly when she’d been intimate with a man it was in the dark and she was usually half dressed. 

Kylo closes the distance between them and reaches out to stop her hands. Her heart leaps with worry that he’s about to reject her, but instead he takes the hem of her jumper and the vest she’s wearing underneath and pulls them off in a single move leaving Rey topless.

Instinctively she covers her small breasts, feeling embarrassed by their size. 

‘Don’t.’ Kylo shakes his head, as he gently brushes her arms out of the way, so he can see her.

She chews on the inside of her cheek, avoiding his strong gaze and her hands ball into trembling fists. Fighting her instincts and desire to cover herself once more.

‘You’re perfect. You don’t have to hide yourself.’ Kylo murmurs, and the sincerity of his words and his voice make her gawp up at him, before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him with such fervour that he stumbles back a little.

Kylo quickly regains his balance, and walks her backwards so her legs hit the edge of the bed. Letting his craving for her take over. He pushes her and she falls back onto the bed with a small airy grunt. Rey looks up at him as he looms over her. 

Her heart is beating an erratic rhythm, as he drops to his knees in front of her. Rey quickly rises to her elbows; jaw slack and mouth hanging slightly open to see what he’s doing. 

Rey watches as Kylo hooks his fingers into the band of her leggings and her heart comes to a grinding halt, as he slowly peels them off her hips. Rey lifts her butt to help him remove them even further, pulling them off her thighs and down the rest of her legs until they’re completely removed.

Kylo looks up the length of her body, over her flat abdomen, her small but pert breasts, her erect pink nipples and her swollen lips. He pushes her legs open so he can nestle between her thighs and Rey’s pulse starts again with a heavy thud. 

A wicked smirk spreads across his own lips as he leans forward. Rey’s breath catches in her throat as she squirms with her desire, feeling her wetness inside her panties. She lets out a groan and collapses against the mattress as Kylo kisses her through her panties. When he does it again she bucks her hips a little and a louder groan escapes her lips. 

‘Shhhhh.’ Kylo hushes her, his breath hot on the inside of her thigh and making Rey wriggle a little. She doesn’t even register the feel of him pulling off her panties and leaving her bare to him, apart from her fluffy pink socks. In all honesty she doesn’t even care.

Kylo gazes hungrily at her, seeing the glisten of her wet folds and the tidy thatch of dark curls. He simply stares at her as Rey pants in anticipation. She lifts her head to see what the hold up is, to find him just looking at her, it makes her face burn red and gulp the nervous laughter away.

Now he turns his attentions to the small bundle of nerves hidden beneath a fleshy hood. Pushing the skin aside he rubs the pad of his thumb over it a couple of times.

‘Fuck.’ Rey cries loudly into the room, her hands balling into fists and gripping the bed covers tightly.

‘Shhhhh.’ He repeats, urging her to keep the noise down so not to alert the others.

Kylo pushes her legs further apart, needing more access to her, exposing her better to him. He then presses a hot kiss to her clit and Rey moans loudly, eyes rolling into the back of her skull as her back arches up off the bed.

‘Shhhhh.’ Kylo shushes her yet again.

‘Oh fuck. Oh fuck.’ Rey gasps as Kylo licks a long line up her folds. Her heels dig into the side of the mattress, and her toes curl at the feel of his lips on her. What he’s doing is so intimate, so personal and something she’s never experienced before.

He works his tongue over her folds and clit like he was born to pleasure her. And Rey is certainly not complaining, even if he does have to keep hushing her when her moans verge on being too loud. 

With one hand he holds her down against the bed, his palm resting on her hip. He circles around her entrance with his index finger, before snatching a glance at her red face and heaving chest, as he slides his finger easily inside of her. Rey groans greedily at the feeling, again causing Kylo to hush her.

He begins to thrust his finger in and out of her and Rey bucks her hips, desperate for more. So after a few more thrusts he adds a second finger and Rey grunts at the stretch. Kylo returns to thrusting his fingers in and out of her, the only sound coming from her airy groans, his sharp breath and the almost obscene wet smack of flesh.

‘Fuck, Kylo. I’m going to cum.’ Rey pants as the sensations build like wildfire, her inner walls clenching around his fingers and her back firing up off the bed as she hits her release with his name on tumbling from her lips.

o-o-o-o-o

Hux steps off the bottom of the stairs, his brows furrowed at the absence of Kylo on the couch. The whole of the downstairs is in darkness, the only light coming from the fading light of the fire, but he can still see the emptiness of the couch. But then he hears a noise that drawls his attention, and he softly steps over toward the bedroom door of the girl. Sure that the noise came from inside.

A sneering smirk spreads across his lips, and a wicked glint passes over his eyes at what he hears. 

He knows exactly where Kylo Ren is.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Merry Christmas Rey pt. 1 - hope it wasn't too bad - eeeekkkk!!! :S :s :S


	12. Merry Christmas Rey, pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support, comments and kudos' given this fic - it's great to see your support :D
> 
> This is the second part of Merry Christmas Rey!! Hope you like it :D

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is lying spent on the bed. Her chest is heaving and her whole body feels like jelly, but she can’t fight the grin that spreads across her lips. She lifts her head a little to see Kylo is still kneeling between her thighs, but he’s looks up at her. His eyes are positively dark and wicked and his pouty lips are shining with her juices.

It makes her shudder and let out a rasping breath, feeling a hot flush burn her skin. Kylo kisses the inside of both her thighs before pressing a chaste kiss to where she’s already aching. It makes her let out a whimper, but Kylo doesn’t stop there.

He carries on, kissing her, first her hips, then her navel, just below her belly button, as he crawls up her body. Moving onto her ribs, making her gasp and tremble at the feeling. Kylo pauses as he comes eye level with her breasts, his gaze flits up to her face, seeing how her pupils are dilated and roving.

Kylo leans forward and with the flat of his tongue he licks over one of her erect nipples, making Rey jolt, pushing her breast up into his mouth. Kylo greedily accepts the invitation, and nips the dusty pink bud, before licking and sucking on it. Rey groans softly, her back still arching up to him, as he in turn devotes the same attention to her other nipple.

Lowering her back down onto the bed he kisses her sternum, his eyes locked on her face as he licks a line up her neck to her jaw. Rey bucks her hips as Kylo’s weight bears down on her, and the fly of his jeans rubs against where she’s still sensitive.

‘Fuck.’ Rey mutters under her breath as Kylo nibbles the skin of her neck, all the sensations burning through her body.

‘You’re too dressed.’ She whimpers, liking the feel of the rough material against her, but needing to feel what lies beneath even more.

Kylo climbs off the bed and Rey lifts her head, her lips parted as she watches his fingers swiftly undo the button of his jeans, and she gulps. Kylo watches her face intently as he unzips himself. Her heart begins thundering in her chest as he pushes the denim material off his hips, down his thighs, and kicks them off.

Her breath hitches in her throat as his hands move to his tight black boxer briefs, drawing her attention to the sizable bulge. But she already knew that from the night before, when she rubbed him to completion through his clothes. Kylo pushes his underwear off and Rey bites the corner of her bottom lip when she sees his large erection spring free.

‘You got a condom?’ He asks huskily.

‘I’m on the pill.’ Rey mutters breathlessly and he nods.

Kylo climbs back onto the bed, his knees between her thighs and this time the wooden frame creaks a little from his added weight. But it doesn’t deter him, and he presses quick kisses to her breasts, before turning his focus to her lips and kissing her passionately.

Rey gets a faint taste of herself of his mouth and tongue, and it makes her moan, never had she though the taste of herself would turn her on the way it is. But then again it could be the brush of his erection against her folds.

‘Fuck Kylo.’ Rey groans breathlessly against his hungry lips, as she gyrates her hips, now it’s Kylo’s turn to make a noise.

He grunts at the feel of her rubbing against him and he kisses her fiercely, his hands gripping her head. Rey’s hands clutch his upper arms as together they rut against one another.

‘Kylo. Please.’ Rey whispers, her hands moving up to his shoulders.

‘Are you sure?’ He murmurs, pulling back enough to see her eyes in the dim light of the room, his thumbs brushing over her cheeks.

‘Yes.’ Rey nods, assured and confident in her answer. She wants this so badly, her body is practically screaming for him to be inside her. To fill her completely and fuck her until she can’t take anymore.

It’s the answer Kylo was desperate for, and he slides a hand between their bodies, taking hold of his erection. Rey tenses a little as Kylo runs the tip over her clit and folds, teasing her.

‘Kylo.’ She begs and he sniggers in reply.

Without any further warning he pushes into her, making Rey let out a sharp gasp, her nails digging into his shoulders. Kylo pauses, his eyes fixing on hers and seeing a flicker of pain in them. But she smiles to reassure him and grinds her hips to make him carry on.

Kylo takes pity on her and pushes the rest of the way, filling her as she wanted, and making her groan in pleasure. Rey runs her fingers through his hair, tugging on the dark strands as he thrusts in and out of her. At first Rey is fairly quiet. Which is surprising seeing as how vocal she’d been when he was going down on her, but as he hits a certain spot inside of her she lets out a fairly loud groan.

Not wanting to disturb their housemates, or draw attention to what they’re doing Kylo covers her mouth with the palm of his hand. Rey’s eyes fire up to meet his, but he doesn’t move his hand. Instead he stares right back at her, continuing to push and pull in and out of her.

His breath is coming out in loud pants as Rey lifts her hips to meet some of his thrusts. With his other hand he pulls Rey’s thigh higher up his side, and Rey grunts against his palm when he hits that spot inside of her again.

‘Fuck.’ He gasps, his hand slacking over her mouth as his pace increases. Rey grips his wrist and pulls his hand away, taking in a lungful of air, while she yanks hard on his hair making him hiss.

Kylo slams his hips against her with a wicked smirk on his face and Rey cries out loudly, before snapping her jaw shut. Worried that someone might have heard. With his pace increasing Rey finds that they’ve shifted further onto the bed, so she stretches up over her head and grabs the edge of the mattress. She wants to give him some sort of resistance otherwise they may well fall off the other side.

They continue to fuck, both of them trying to keep from being too loud with their grunts, groans, and moans. Soon they’re both teetering on the brink of their releases. But Kylo gets there before her and empties himself deep inside of her. The look of concentration on his face as he gasps her name is just enough for Rey to follow, and hit her own climax.

Kylo sags down on top of her, both of them breathing hard in the aftermath of their orgasms. Then out of nowhere Rey giggles as she realizes that she’s still wearing her fluffy pink socks with a wiggle of her toes. Kylo rises up onto his elbows, his brows furrowed together, concern etched in his dark eyes.

‘What-what’s so funny?’ He grumbles, feeling worried that it has something to do with his performance. He knows it could have been better, he could have been better, but for her to laugh at him cuts him to the quick.

‘Nothing. Nothing. I just realised I’m still wearing my socks.’ She explains, brushing her foot over his bare hip to emphasis her point.

‘Oh. Okay.’ He mutters, relief washing over his features as he pulls out of her and rolls onto his back next to her.

Rey’s brows furrow with confusion as she rolls onto her front seeing the despondent look in his eyes. She presses a kiss to his shoulder as she crawls closer, her hand running over his chest.

‘Hey. What’s wrong?’ She enquires, reaching up and brushing her fingers along his jaw.

‘I just thought you were, you know……laughing at me.’ He mumbles, his face turning crimson as he stares at the ceiling, and Rey sighs.

‘No, no. I swear I wasn’t laughing at you. You were fantastic. I really, _really_ can’t complain.’ Rey implores, pressing kisses to his neck and jaw.

‘Are you sure? You’re not just-‘

‘Kylo. I’m not lying. It was amazing okay. Believe me.’ She insists, eyes burning into his and he takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly and nodding.

‘I’m going to clean up.’ Rey informs him as she peeks a kiss to his lips and hops off the bed.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D - hope you liked it???


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love and support shown for this fic - it is great to know that there are people invested in what I'm writing :D
> 
> It was such a dark day in the SW universe yesterday with the untimely passing of the wonderful Carrie Fisher but her light will shine on within all her fans, her family and her work. Rest in peace Princess.

o-o-o-o-o

Monday 26 December – 06.36

Rey looks over at Kylo who is still fast asleep. It’s not like him to still be in bed, but after their night together he must have been pretty tired.

She quietly climbs out of the bed, now sporting her PJ’s and creeping over to the bedroom door. She carefully opens it, keeping her eyes fixed on Kylo’s sleeping form until the door opens and she steps outside into the cold living area.

‘Sneaking out are you?’ Hux’s voice startles her in the darkness and she jumps, slamming the door close and grimacing at the sound of it rattling in the frame.

‘What? What, no. I’m not sneaking anywhere.’ Rey flusters as Hux steps off the bottom step of the stairs.

‘He won’t like it, you know. Waking up to find you gone.’ Hux muses as he comes to a stop behind the couch.

‘I don’t know what you’re on about.’ Rey mutters, blushing with embarrassment.

Hux chuckles as he grips the back of the couch, eyes fixed on her face.

‘I know where Ren is. He’s in _your_ bed.’ Hux states smugly, looking at her as she desperately tries not to squirm.

‘You can deny it all you want. _I_ heard you.’

‘You did what? What are you some kind of pervert? A voyeur?’ Rey snaps, her stomach knotting at his words.

‘Calm down, I came downstairs for some glasses for the champagne, and heard you calling out his name.’ Hux explains and Rey’s jaw tightens.

‘You know if you want to keep it secret, maybe next time you should try being a bit quieter.’ Hux sniggers before turning on his heels and marching off to the kitchen, leaving Rey gawping after him.

Her stomach churns uncomfortably. Hux is possibly the last person she wanted to find out – besides Finn. She can only imagine what her best friend’s reaction will be.

She turns on her heels and disappears back into the bedroom, not wanting to think about breakfast now.

Kylo is still asleep when she slides back beneath the blankets, shuffling closer to the warmth of his body. He murmurs and rolls onto his back, Rey dodges out of the way of his arm.

‘Hey you.’ He mumbles, his eyes fluttering open as Rey snuggles into his side, his arm wrapping around her.

‘Hey.’ She whispers her reply.

‘You okay?’ Kylo croaks, his voice thick with sleep.

‘Uh huh. Yeah. I’m fine.’

‘You’re-you’re not regretting anything are you?’ Kylo’s voice cracks with panic.

‘What no. No. I don’t regret anything.’ She quickly replies, running circles over his bare chest.

‘Good.’ Kylo answers, his tone darkening as he quickly shifts onto his side and then on top of her, pinning her down, by the wrists.

He leans down and begins kissing along her neck. But Rey isn’t feeling it. Not after finding out what she just did.

‘Hux knows.’ She mutters, loud enough for Kylo to hear and he stops in an instant, pulling back and staring down at her in the darkness.

‘What?’ He gasps.

‘He heard us. Last night.’ She answers and he sags back down next to her, looking up at the ceiling.

‘Fuck.’ He grumbles, running his hands through his hair.

o-o-o-o-o

Monday 26 December – 07.47

‘Sleep well, Ren?’ Hux purrs as he slides in next to Kylo at the counter as he waits for the kettle to boil.

Kylo turns his head and glares at his friend.

‘Oh don’t worry. I’m not going to blab about you finally fucking the girl of your dreams. It’s none of my business.’ Hux sneers.

‘No. It’s not.’ Kylo grits.

‘But I will say this. Perhaps you should think about telling her over protective knight in shinning armour, before he finds out the wrong way.’ Hux snickers before heading out of the room and leaving Kylo alone with the boiling kettle and his thoughts.

o-o-o-o-o

For the rest of the day things had been a little tense between Kylo and Rey. They’d gone out of their way to avoid being close, or even alone. Not because they were ashamed or embarrassed by their night together, but more because they didn’t want to draw attention to it.

o-o-o-o-o

Monday 26 December – 23.59

Kylo is sat on the couch staring off into space. Everyone had gone off to bed, leaving him alone on his ‘bed’. The blankets are folded neatly next to him and there is an old film playing on the TV, but the volume is on mute.

The door to Rey’s bedroom creaks open and she pops her head around, drawing his attention.

‘Are you coming to bed?’ Rey whispers into the dimly lit room.

Kylo stares at her for a long moment and Rey’s stomach knots, thinking he’s about to reject her. But then he switches off the TV with the remote, and rises to his feet.

Rey opens the door wider and Kylo steps inside. She closes the door behind him as he turns around to face her. She takes a sharp breath, before stepping over to him, rising onto her tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Kylo places his hands on her hips and pulls her flush against his chest as she deepens their kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. They continue to kiss passionately, his hands roaming beneath the t-shirt she’s wearing, as her fingers toy with his hair.

Rey pulls away, her hands running down his chest as she steps away to climb onto the bed. She settles on top of the covers, her head nestling on the pillow as she bites her lips together and waits for Kylo to join her.

He takes a deep breath before slowly exhaling through his nose as he looks at her, lying on the bed, ready for him. Waiting for him. Wanting him. It’s like the most beautiful dream. Kylo steps over to the bed and joins her, looming over her, his knees either side of her hips and his hands either side of her head.

Rey rubs her thighs together, already feeling excited by their close proximity as she chews on the inside of her cheek. Her eyes trail over the sharp features of his face, illuminated by the lamp. Her pulse is quickening, and her breath is beginning to come out in short pants as she waits for him to act.

Slowly Kylo sinks down on top of her, his lips finding her neck. Rey lets out a little moan as her hands travel up his sides, pulling up his dark blue t-shirt and grey long-sleeve top, her fingertips brushing over his warm skin. Her eyes flutter close, letting herself get lost in the moment and her feelings.

Kylo licks, kisses and nibbles down her neck, heading for the collar of her t-shirt. He pulls at the hem of her t-shirt while sitting back on his haunches. Rey sits up and Kylo pulls her t-shirt off her, leaving her in just her white bra. She watches as his eyes take her in, before he pounces on her, kissing her with a burning passion.

But then there’s a knock on the bedroom door causing them to both freeze.

‘Rey? Rey are you awake?’ Finn’s tentative voice drifts through the wooden door and into the bedroom.

‘Fuck.’ Rey gasps against Kylo’s lips, shoving at him to get off her.

‘Just a minute.’ Rey calls out, as Kylo dives off the bed so he’s standing, looking at the door with almost fear in his eyes.

‘What do we do?’ He mouths at her as she springs off the bed next to him, eyes flitting between her lover and the bedroom door.

‘In there. I’ll get rid of him.’ She mumbles, pushing Kylo in the chest toward the small en-suite.

He steps inside and pulls the door behind him, but not closing it completely. Rey grabs her disgarded t-shirt and pulls it on before taking a calming breath and stepping the short distance to the door. With a slightly trembling hand she opens it to find Finn chewing his bottom lip and looking sheepish on the other side.

‘I’m sorry did I wake you?’ He whispers, looking guilty.

‘No, no. Is everything okay?’ She enquires, trying not to sound too blunt, or breathless or aroused.

‘Poe and I had a fight. Can I sleep with you tonight?’ Finn murmurs, looking up at her face and then back down, clearly feeling awkward about the whole thing.

‘Um, I don’t know. Don’t you think you should sort things out with Poe?’ She presses, trying not to sound insensitive.

‘He kinda locked me out. And I don’t fancy sharing the couch with Ren.’ Finn snips, and Rey’s stomach churns at the mention of her lover, who’s currently hiding in the en-suite, and not on the couch Finn just mentioned.

‘Oh, um, okay. Sure. Okay.’ Rey mutters forcing a smile and stepping aside to allow Finn into the room, and hoping that he doesn’t have any reason to look back at the vacant couch.

She pushes the door close, and offers Finn a fake smile, as he stands downhearted in the middle of the room.

‘Well, get in then. I’m just going to brush my teeth.’ She grits her lie, heading from the en-suite while keeping her eyes on her friend.

‘What the hell Rey.’ Kylo hisses when she’s through the door and pushed it close.

‘What was I _meant_ to do?’ She snips.

‘Tell him no.’

‘And then he’d have ended up on the couch, and finding out that you’re not there.’ She whispers angrily at him, waving her arm around to emphasis her point.

‘So what, I’m meant to sleep in the shower cubicle or on the toilet?’ He snaps lowly, his eyes dark with annoyance and frustration.

‘No. Just be patient. Once he’s gone to sleep, we can sneak you out.’ Rey tells him, brushing her hand down his cheek and looking deeply into his eyes. Kylo sighs, resting his hands on her elbows as she cups his jaw.

‘Fine.’ He nods, leaning in and pecking her lips.

‘It’ll be fine.’ She murmurs, trying to encourage the both of them that her plan will work.

She quickly turns the tap on for authenticity. After another quick kiss she slips back out into the bedroom, leaving the light on but pulling the door almost close.

Finn is tucked up in the bed, on the side Kylo had and would have occupied if it hadn’t been for Finn’s interruption. Rey smiles warmly at him as she climbs in next to him and switches the lamp off.

‘Night Finn.’ She states, lying back and staring out into the darkness.

‘Night peanut.’ Finn yawns as he rolls onto his side, his back facing her, just to make things all that more difficult to tell when he’s asleep.

For Kylo sitting on the toilet lid if feels like forever waiting for Rey to come and retrieve him from the situation he’s found himself in. He’s cold and his eyelids are drooping heavily. He runs his hands up and down his arms, trying to keep warm but not make a sound.

Eventually the door pushes open and despite a moment of fear that it might be Finn needing to use the toilet, it’s Rey who appears in the doorway.

She doesn’t say a word, simply nods to indicate to him that its time for his escape. He rises to his feet, and doesn’t even have time to stretch before he’s being ushered out of the door and into the darkness of the bedroom.

He can make out Finn’s sleeping form and hear the even breathes he takes as he creeps slowly toward the door. It feels like a lifetime has passed before his hand is on the doorknob.

‘Peanut?’ Finn’s sleepy voice fills them both with fear and Kylo freezes, his heart clenching in his chest and his breath held in his throat.

‘Yeah.’ Rey gasps, her hand gripping the back of Kylo’s t-shirt, her knuckle turning white.

‘What’s going on?’ Finn grumbles and they hear him shift in the bed.

‘I’m just getting a glass of water.’ Rey lies quickly, praying that Finn doesn’t switch on the light.

‘Oh, okay.’ He yawns and they hear him move around on the mattress.

Rey presses her hand into Kylo’s back and he pulls the door open. Kylo’s pulse is racing in those final moments of potential capture. But the second he’s out of the bedroom and into the chill of the living area his whole body sags with a sense of relief.

Rey joins him, pulling the door to behind her. Kylo, still feeling tense, steps over to his makeshift bed and slumps down. Rey follows, but pauses by his knees, still standing and looking down at him in the firelight. She leans over and presses a deep kiss to his lips, climbing into his lap.

‘Night Kylo.’ She breathes against his searching lips.

‘Night kid.’ Kylo murmurs, his hands trailing up her body as she clings to him.

But then she pulls away, climbing off him and hurrying back to the bedroom, casting a long look over her shoulder at him before disappearing inside.

Kylo sighs heavily, before readjusting on the couch so he’s lying down and arranging the blankets over himself.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> How'd you like Finn cock blocking and not even knowing it??


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the near 200 kudos' - <3 you all :D
> 
> This is freshly written so I might edit it - seeing as it's nearly 2am!!!
> 
> Oh and Happy New Year - it's 2017!!

o-o-o-o-o

Tuesday 27 December – 06.15

‘Oh dear, look what we have here.’ Hux snickers as he crouches down next to the couch, as Kylo’s eyes drift open to be greeted with the smug smirking face of his friend.

‘She thrown you out already?’ Hux sniggers, as he bats at Kylo’s legs in order for him to sit up.

‘Fuck you Hux.’ Kylo grumbles as he swings his legs over, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

‘I’ll pass. You’re not my type.’ Hux jeers as he drops down next to Kylo on the couch.

Kylo scowls at the redhead, rolling his stiff shoulders and stretching his back.

‘So are you going to tell me why you’re on the couch and not buried in her?’ Hux sneers and Kylo has to fight his desire to wring his neck.

‘Finn.’ Is all Kylo mutters.

‘Oh, does he know?’ Hux enquires and sounds genuinely interested and a little bit concerned.

‘No. No. Him and Poe had an argument, so he asked Rey if he could crash with her.’ Kylo explains with a huff.

‘She could have said no.’ Hux shrugs nonchalant, a smirk still on his face. Kylo rolls his eyes.

‘Yeah, I told her that.’ Kylo murmurs under his breath as he stretches his arms over his head.

‘Then do something about it. Fuck her right next to him if you have to. But don’t run around being scared of him. He’s not her Mother, or her Father, who is _he_ to judge who she fucks. He’ll get over it.’ Hux snips as he gets to his feet and saunters off to the kitchen, leaving Kylo food for thought.

o-o-o-o-o

Tuesday 27 December – 09.38

Rey glances over her shoulder as she hurries across the yard to the woodshed. Her heart is racing, worried that Finn or Poe might spot her. She reaches the door and quickly opens it. Kylo grabs her arm and pulls her inside, slamming the door shut and pressing Rey against it.

His lips are on hers in a heartbeat, so hungry and welcome. She lets out a little whimper as her fingers thread through his dark hair, as Kylo’s hands grope her butt.

‘You need to tell Finn.’ He mumbles against her swelling lips.

‘I can’t.’

‘Why not?’ Kylo begs, kissing along her jaw.

‘We could, you know, just do it here.’ Rey pants, rubbing herself against him.

‘No. No, not here.’ Kylo sighs as he withdraws his lips and presses his forehead against hers, his hands cupping her jaw.

‘Stop trying to change the subject. Just tell Finn about us alright. Or I will. And do it soon, because I am not sleeping on that fucking couch again.’ Kylo snaps, yet sounding breathless as he looks into her eyes. Rey grips his wrists, her thumbs brushing over the back of his hands.

‘I will. I’ll tell Finn.’ She nods, holding his gaze.

He leans back in, kissing her with fervour.

o-o-o-o-o

Tuesday 27 December – 10.42

‘Um Finn. I need to talk to you.’ Rey approaches Finn, her fingers wringing together as she bites on the inside of her cheek.

‘Yeah, um can it wait, peanut? Poe and I are going to walk BB8 and clear the air.’ Finn tells her as he rests his hands on her upper arms.

‘Oh, sure. Sure. Yeah, you go do that.’ She mumbles, thinking that it’ll be easier to tell Finn that she’s sleeping with Kylo if he’s happy with Poe again.

‘Great. We’ll talk later, okay?’ Finn nods a happy smile on his face, before he leans in and presses a kiss to her forehead.

‘Okay.’ Rey mutters as he hurries out of the kitchen, leaving her alone.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Tuesday 27 December – 11.02

Finn and Poe have just left with BB8, while Hux and Phasma have locked themselves away in their bedroom. Kylo looks at the front door and then at the door to Rey’s bedroom. They’d not spoken since their make-out session in the woodshed and he’s eager to find out when she’s planning on telling Finn. He knows she hasn’t, because her friend hasn’t come flying at him with his fists and spitting accusations.

He takes a deep breath before springing to his feet. It only takes Kylo three long strides before he’s at her door. He thinks about knocking for a moment, then decides against it. Instead he grabs the doorknob and just barges in.

Rey yelps with surprise from her position on the floor. She’d not done her yoga first thing, too distracted by thoughts whirling around her head and the inclusion of Finn to her bed. So now while it’s quiet she seized the opportunity, but at the back of her mind she did wonder how long it’d be quiet.

Kylo stares at her as she holds her Bridge pose at the foot of the bed, rather than in front of the door. She glances at him as he closes the door and steps further into the bedroom. Rey unravels herself and stands up, facing him.

Without a word Kylo steps forward onto her yoga mat, closing the distance. He reaches up and cups her jaw before pulling her against his body. Their lips collide, as he stoops down. Rey rests her hands on his hips, her fingers pulling at his thin jumper.

Kylo’s free hand snakes down her back and grabs her butt. Rey let’s a little whimper escape from her lips, as his other hand moves from her jaw to her butt. With ease Kylo lifts her, and Rey wraps her legs around his waist.

He turns to face the bed before taking a half step forward and dropping her down on the bed. Rey grunts as she lands on the mattress, looking up at Kylo. He towers over the foot of the bed, his eyes are positively dark and hungry and she gulps heavily.

Kylo looks down at her, her face flush and nipples erect beneath her pink sports bra. Her taunt abdomen tremours with her growing arousal and excitement. A smirk spreads across Kylo’s lips as he peels off his grey jumper and tosses it to the floor. Rey bites her lips together as her eyes travel down his toned chest, trying to avoid focusing on his scars.

Suddenly Kylo grabs her hips and pulls her toward the edge of the bed, Rey doesn’t protest. This is a Kylo she likes and wants to see more off. The silent, commanding Kylo. The one of the edge of exploding.

He keeps his eyes on hers as he slips his fingers beneath the band of her tight black lycra leggings. Her heart thuds harder in her chest as she digs her elbows into the mattress, she knows exactly how tight the material is. Kylo peels the leggings from her, taking his time, teasing her as he pulls them along her thighs and then her calves. All the while there is a triumphant smirk on his lips and a wickedly knowing look in his eyes.

Rey is now lying on the bed in just her sports bra and white cotton panties. But now there’s a different look in Kylo’s eyes. One of complete and utter desire. The sight of Rey in white cotton panties, biting down on her index finger, all for him, makes him let out a groan.

Kylo sinks to his knees, Rey’s eyes trailing him as he goes. But her eyes end up rolling into the back of her skull when he buries his face into her covered pussy after hooking her legs over his shoulders, and she moans louder than she ever has before.

Her jaw slackens completely, and her breath is coming out in gasping pants as he licks a long line through the material.

‘Fuck.’ Rey pants, pulling at the blanket as her thighs tremble.

Kylo doesn’t let up and he does it again, only this time he watches her. Seeing her abdomen quiver, her back arch, pushing her breasts into the air and her head loll to the side as she grunts. He can feel her wetness seep through the material and his cock twitches with excitement in his pants.

‘Kylo.’ Rey whimpers as she bucks her hips, brushing her pussy against his pouting lips and he grunts, stilling her with his hands splaying over her hips.

Rey lifts her head and glares at him, but it’s hardly menacing, not when she’s the colour of a beetroot and her pupils are completely blown. He has the audacity to snigger and Rey scowls while playfully kicking his back.

‘Patience sweetheart.’ Kylo snickers with a devilish smirk before pressing a hot kiss to her pubic bone.

Rey lets out a cross between a growl and a huff as she grips the blanket so tight her knuckles whiten. Kylo watches her frustration grow, seeing her jaw clench and he takes pity on her.

He pulls her panties from her hips, and Rey happily lifts her legs up into the air in order for him to peel them from her. He doesn’t even get them off her entirely before she drops her legs back down onto his shoulders, her panties still wrapped around her one ankle.

Kylo stares at her pussy as if it’s the holy grail and Rey flushes hot. Her embarrassment grows quickly and she lets out a whine to draw him back to what he was in the process of doing.

He licks his lips and leans in slowly, and drags his tongue up the length of her folds. Rey’s whole body shivers at the feeling. When he does it again she moans loudly, not caring if Hux and Phasma hear, they know already.

As Kylo alternates between licking, kissing and nipping her folds, Rey gropes her breasts through her sports bra. Only when Kylo begins to lightly suck on her clit does she pull the material up, freeing her breasts.

Kylo watches as Rey greedily touches herself, kneeding her breasts and squeezing her hard nipples. It’s nearly enough to make him stop and stare, but the digging of her heels into his back spurs him on.

He circles her entrance with his middle finger before pushing it inside of her. Rey groans and bucks her hips in appreciation and pinches her nipples, her back arching upwards.

With his other hand he presses her back down against the mattress and resumes sucking on her clit, while thrusting his middle finger in and out of her. Rey can’t help but grind her hips down on his finger, needing more. Sensing this Kylo slides in a second finger, stretching her further.

Rey opens her legs further, moving her feet so they’re resting on his shoulders as he works her open. She's gasping and panting, her eyes scrunched close as the sensations build rapidly through her body. Her whole body is on fire, her blood burning through her veins.

‘REY.’ A cry from the doorway bursts into the heavy air of the room.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope it was okay, if you spotted anything that didn't look right let me know and I'll sort it out :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos' - they are love, light and energy :D
> 
> This isn't the best chapter I've ever written but I need to move the story along, so here it is......

o-o-o-o-o

‘REY.’ A cry from the doorway bursts through the heavy air of the room.

Instantly Rey and Kylo freeze, his head still between her thighs, lips on her and fingers in her. Finn is wide-eyed and aghast as he stares at the scene before him.

‘What? Rey? What the…..’ Finn flusters, just staring wide eyed and horrified.

‘Finn?’ Poe comes to a grinding halt next to his boyfriend, taking in the sight of Kylo Ren eating Rey out. Poe lets out a choked gasp.

Still not moving from utter shameful embarrassment are Rey and Kylo, not one of them breathing, as if they’re frozen in time like statues.

‘Come on buddy. Lets leave them……..’ Poe trails off as he grabs Finn by the scruff of the neck and hauls him out the doorway and into the living area, before reaching back in to slam the door shut.

Once the door is rattling in the frame do Rey and Kylo react. He withdraws from her in a flash, removing all physical contact. He happens a glance up to her face to find that her eyes are welded shut and she’s gone from flush red to deathly white.

‘R-rey?’ He mutters, his voice sounding raspy, but it has the desired effect and Rey’s eyes burst open.

In a blur she springs from the bed and disappears into the en-suite slamming the door loudly behind her. Kylo is left on his knees, stunned by what’s just happened. He sighs, this is not how he wanted Finn to find out. Not like that, not with his head buried between her thighs.

He rubs his hand over his mouth, wiping her juices from his lips and chin as he stares at the en-suite door. He rises to his feet, his knees aching in protest from sudden use. He shuffles over to the door, wiping his hands over his bare sides before knocking lightly

‘Rey? Rey, are you okay?’ His voice sounds a little gruff so he coughs to clear his throat.

There’s no reply.

Inside the small en-suite Rey is sat in the shower tray, back pressed against the wall and knees up, arms wrapped around her legs, hugging herself. Tears are streaming down her face as shame, embarrassment and humiliation wash over her in waves.

‘Can I come in?’ Kylo asks gently, as if he were trying to coax something dangerous from a small child. Rey sniffs.

‘Go away.’ She replies weakly, her voice thick with tears.

‘Please? I just want to make sure you’re okay.’ He begs, pressing his hand to the wood and staring at it, hoping it’ll creak open.

‘Leave me alone.’ Rey croaks, her body trembling with her upset.

Her eyes flit to the door and she hears Kylo sigh. He straightens up and bites the inside of his cheek before stepping away. He scoops down and grabs his jumper and pulls it on. There’s a mirror on the wall between the door to the en-suite and the bedroom door and he pauses in front of it.

His lips are red and swollen, his eyes are still dark with arousal, but thankfully his erection has disappeared. At least he won’t be stepping out to face her best friends with a raging boner. Small mercies and all that.

Kylo takes a long deep breath, running his hands through his hair, needing to build up his resolve before stepping out the door. He’s pretty sure that Finn is going to punch him, and despite his short temper he won’t hit him back.

After a deep breath Kylo grabs the doorknob before pulling it open and stepping out into the living area. Instantly a fist connects with his face and blood rushes out of his nose. Kylo stumbles into the doorframe, while cradling his hurting cheek. Finn is raging at him, accusations flying out of his mouth as Poe tries to hold him back.

‘Were you attacking her? Were you?’ Finn snarls his eyes burning with anger as he glares daggers at Kylo, who straightens himself up and takes a step.

‘Finn calm down. Calm down please.’ Poe demands as he hauls his boyfriend back while Kylo dabs his nose with his fingers, seeing blood trickling down his fingertips.

‘You fucking pervert. You make me sick.’ Finn pants, his eyes almost black with his self-righteous anger.

‘Yes Ren just what were you doing?’ Hux sneers from his position at the foot of the stairs, Phasma is standing by his side looking positively delighted by the commotion.

‘I wasn’t attacking her. It wasn’t like that.’ Kylo grumbles, rubbing his sore cheek.

‘Then what was it like? What were you doing?’ Finn barks, still being restrained by Poe.

‘You know exactly what _we_ were doing.’ Kylo spits, now finding his voice, but also his venom.

‘She wouldn’t want that. Not with  _you_.’ Finn growls, eying Kylo with disgust.

‘Well she did and she was loving it until you barged in.’ Kylo bites, stepping forward and using his full height to his advantage. It works as he sees Finn shuffle his feet and temporarily loose his resolve.

‘You smug bastard.’ Finn hisses as he sees red. He shrugs off Poe and dives forward and punches Kylo in the mouth and the two men fall to the floor, grappling one another.

‘Will you help me?’ Poe snaps as he looks over at Hux and Phasma, but neither of them looks like they’re about to intervene.

Poe huffs loudly before he steps in to try and pull the two men apart. Kylo has flipped Finn and is pinning him down by the shoulders. Finn struggles beneath him, flailing his legs and huffing and puffing.

‘Calm down.’ Kylo snarls.

‘You hurt her.’

‘No I didn’t.’

‘But you will. You will. Because that’s what _you_ do. You hurt people.’ Finn grits and Kylo’s grip falters with shock and his eyes widen.

‘Finn.’ Poe chastises his lover but Finn continues to stare up at the startled face of Kylo.

A noise of movement draws Kylo’s attention and he looks up to see Rey standing in the doorway of her bedroom, eyes wide and scared. Scared of him. Scared of what he’s doing to her best friend. He may have been the one who has been punched by Finn twice, but she didn’t see any of that. All she can see is him pinning her best friend down.

In a flash he dives to his feet, mouth ajar as he stares at her.

‘He’s wrong. I’d never hurt you. You know that.’ Kylo tells Rey firmly.

‘I know.’ Rey nods, and Kylo feels a sense of relief, letting out a deep breath.

‘But Rey-‘

‘No Finn. I love that you care so much. That you want to protect me. But this is my decision. I’m going into this with my eyes open. I know who he is.  But this is my choice. And if you love me, like you say you do then please respect what _I_ want.’ Rey tells him clearly, so assured and determined.

‘But him.’ Finn whines, his shoulders slumping.

‘Yes Finn. Him.’ Rey smiles over at Kylo, who is simply gazing at her, besotted.

Finn takes a deep breath, looking between Rey and Kylo and seeing the look of absolute wonder in Kylo’s eyes and face as he stares at Rey.

‘Okay. If this is what you want then I guess I’ll support you. Because I love you more than anyone else ever will, and I’ll always be there for you peanut.  No matter what.  I'll be there to pick up the pieces.’ Finn states, his words aimed at Kylo, making a point while side-eying him as he steps over to Rey and the best friends hug.

Rey feels tears well in her eyes as she grips her best friend.

‘But please lock the door next time. There are some things a best friend should never see.’ Finn murmurs in her ear and she giggles, her eyes meeting Kylo’s and she blushes. This is turning into quiet a good Christmas.

o-o-o-o-o

Tuesday 27 December – 23.48

‘He still doesn’t like me. Or trust me.’ Kylo mutters, into Rey’s hair as she snuggles into his chest.

‘Just give him time. He’ll come round. He’s just looking out for me.’ She replies sleepily, her eyes drifting close and Kylo sighs, a mix of contentment but also insecurity.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	16. Chapter 16

o-o-o-o-o

Wednesday 28 December – 09.56

‘You let him off too easy.’ Hux purrs as he slides in next to Kylo, who’s washing the breakfast dishes in the sink.

He doesn’t answer, instead simply rolls his eyes but Hux sees the gesture and sniggers.

‘He got you good.’ Hux snickers, as he reaches up and brushes his finger along Kylo’s jaw before Kylo pulls away.

‘That shiner on your cheek, the bloody nose and that angry looking split lip. I hope she kissed it better. And you just let him get away with it. He humiliated you Ren. Calling you _sick_ and a _pervert_. Not to mention accusing you of attacking her, just because you were going down on her.’ Hux continues to goad Kylo and it’s started to have its desired effect.

Kylo’s hands ball into the fists beneath the soapy water, and his jaw clenches. Hux smirks as he sees the anger rising in Kylo’s eyes.

‘You know I’m right, don’t you? He got away with attacking you. Humiliating you. Degrading you. She forgave him far too easily. All he had to do was sweet talk her, and there he is top of her affections again.’ Hux snipes and Kylo grinds his teeth, he knows that Hux is right.

Rey had forgiven Finn far too easily despite what he’d done. He knows if it had been the other way around Kylo would have been ostracized. Forced out into the snow and hated by everyone.

‘Shut. Up.’ Kylo snarls.

‘He got her comfort. The question is, did you? Did she open her legs for you last night and fuck you till you felt better? Or is her affection only for _him_?  What are you to her Ren?  Just a fuck buddy or what?  Do you even know?’ Hux smirks, folding his arms over his chest.

Kylo’s nostrils flare and his nails dig into his palms, his teeth are starting to ache from clenching them.

‘Oh! She didn’t. Huh, so he gets hugs and kisses and you don’t even get a comfort fuck. Well something’s clearly wrong there.’ The redhead continues to taunt.

‘I said. Shut. Up.’ Kylo growls, turning to face his friend, eyes burning with anger.

‘Hit a nerve, have I? Maybe you should try hitting something or _someone_. Let all that anger out.’ Hux winks, a look of glee on his face.

Kylo sees red and in a flash he’s grabbed hold of Hux’s collar and is poised to punch him, his arm pulled back and his hand in a slightly trembling fist.

‘Go on then. Hit me if it makes you feel better? But you know your anger is misplaced. It’s not really me you’re pissed off at. It’s _Rey_  and _him_. And until you sort it out, you’ll only ever be looking in on what could be. He’ll always be there standing in your way. Watching and waiting. Maybe even helping you fall along the way.’ Kylo’s eyes soften a little as Hux’s words sink in.

‘Look, if you want any sort of relationship with Rey then you’re going to have to stop letting Finn dictate her relationships. You know I’m right.’ Hux tells him, his face loosing the smirk and instead taking on a more serious expression.

Kylo lets out a staggered breath between his gritted teeth, his eyes softening a little as he loosens up. Dropping his grip on Hux’s shirt and his fist. He sighs heavily, Hux’s words spinning around his mind.

Hux takes a half side step away from Kylo.

‘Think about what I said, huh?’ Hux states before leaving the room.

Kylo grips the side of the sink, breathing hard. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. But then he hears Rey’s voice drifting in from the living quarters and it’s only getting closer.

He dashes into the porch, throwing the door open and hurrying out into the snow just as Rey appears in the kitchen doorway.

‘Kylo?’ She calls loud enough for him to hear, but he doesn’t stop or look back. Instead he continues charging through the snow toward the woodshed.

Rey looks confused as she watches Kylo disappear into the woodshed, the door slamming behind him. She shakes her head, brows furrow, utterly baffled. Just then Hux appears next to her.

‘He’s angry isn’t he?’ He makes her jump and spin on her heels to face him, eyes wide and heart skipping a startled beat.

‘Wha-what?’ Rey gasp.

‘Kylo. He’s angry.’

‘About what?’ She mutters, feeling a blush forming at the base of her throat, she doesn’t like being on the back foot when Hux is involved.

‘ _Really_? You're not that stupid are you?’ Hux shakes his head, bemused by her.

Rey scowls at him, folding her arms over her chest, waiting for him to enlighten her.  Hux scoffs and rolls his eyes.

‘Oh I don’t know, let me think. Perhaps it was the fact that you were all hugs and kisses with the man who attacked him, while he was left out in the cold.’ Hux snarks and Rey’s mouth falls open with surprise.

‘He-he said that?’ She stammers.

Hux scoffs rolling his eyes.

‘Darling he didn’t need to. When you’ve known Ren for as long as I have, you get to know these things. He’s not happy about you forgiving Finn so easily. Because you did, forgive Finn far too easily. One apology and you’re all best friends again. You weren’t even really angry. And you know he didn’t even mean a single word of what he said. Finn’s not going to support you, even if it is your decision. He’s going to do his damnedest to break you apart, mark my words.’ Hux warns her with a look of clear sincerity on his face.

Rey gulps heavily.

‘So Rey, the question to you is; just what is it you want in _your_ life.’ Hux questions firmly, before stepping away and heading for the stairs, leaving Rey alone with his words and her own thoughts.

o-o-o-o-o

Wednesday 28 December – 12.08

Rey has spent the past couple of hours locked in her room thinking about what Hux had said. About her own feelings. Feelings about Finn. Feelings about Kylo. Feelings about her feelings. She sighs heavily, her head is starting to throb as a headache builds behind her eyes. She rubs her closed lids with her thumb and pointer finger. She needs some air.

She steps out of the room to find Hux and Phasma surprisingly cosy on the couch, watching an old black and white film. Hux looks over at her, a small but seemingly knowing smile on his lips. Rey’s brows furrow for a moment as she ducks her head and scurries around the room.

She disappears through the doorway to the kitchen, to find Poe and Finn making their lunch. Finn spots her and gives her a warm smile, turning to face her.

‘Hey peanut. We’re just making lunch. Do you want something?’ Finn asks.

‘Uh, no. I’m going to get something with Kylo. Have you seen him?’ She enquires, looking across the yard to see that the door to the woodshed is ajar.

Finn scowls and Rey catches sight of it before he fakes a smile. Rey’s heart plummets, Hux’s words flood her mind once more.

‘Stop that.’ She bites and Finn looks at her with confusion. Poe turns round from his place at the chopping board to look at them.

‘Stop what?’ Finn asks meekly, knowing that he’s been caught out.

‘Scowling whenever Kylo is mentioned.’

‘I didn’t. I wasn’t.’ Finn protests.

‘You were. I saw you. You said yesterday that you’d support me in _my_ decision to be with him, and today it’s like nothings changed. Maybe I did forgive you too quick, too easily.’ Rey shakes her head, a look of disappointment in her eyes.

‘Wait, what are you saying?’ Finn snaps.

‘I-I I don’t know.’ Rey flusters for a moment, but then find her resolve and biting anger.

‘Rey-‘

‘No Finn. Don’t. I don’t want to hear it. If you’re not going to be supportive of what _I_ want then I don’t want to hear it. I want to be with Kylo, whether you like it or not. And quite frankly I’m so mad at myself for letting you get away with attacking him. You shouldn’t have done that. You had no right to attack him, none. He’s not dirty or sick or whatever else you called him. I was as much a participant as he was. I wanted him to do that. And for you to attack him like that was wrong. So wrong. And I was wrong. Wrong for letting you get away with it.’ Rey rants, beginning to pace back and forth, her anger and frustration seeping into her veins.

‘Rey-‘ Finn tries to interrupt, but she doesn’t let him.

‘No. Just don’t. I don’t want to hear it.’ Rey snaps at Finn as she marches to the door to the porch and yanks it open.

She shoves her feet into the wellington boots, and storms out into the snow in just her leggings, sports bra and oversized grey hoodie and now Kylo’s Mother’s worn wellingtons.

Rey stomps over to the woodshed and pulls the door open expecting to find Kylo furiously wielding the axe, but instead she finds it empty. He’s not there. Rey lets out a frustrated growl, kicking a broken log and it scuttles across the dirt floor.

Her mind is racing, trying to figure out where he’ll be. The snow is beating down, so chances are he’s not gone for a walk, unless he’s crazy. That leaves the cabin, but he wasn’t in the living area or kitchen. Nor was he in her room. That leaves the bathroom and the two other bedrooms. Well he’s not going to be in Poe and Finn’s so that leaves Hux and Phasma’s or the bathroom.

She’s just going to have to go looking for him. She steps out of the woodshed and looks over at the cabin, her eyes scanning over the half brick, half wood structure. They drift down and settle on the one place she’d not thought of. The garage.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for the feedback etc <3


	17. Chapter 17

o-o-o-o-o

Wednesday 28 December – 12.22

Rey marches over to the garage and pulls the wooden door open and slides inside, pulling it close behind her. Kylo looks startled from where he’s sat at a bench in the corner – one with an assortment of car parts and things part way through repair strewn across it.

‘Rey?’ Kylo says, his voice cracking.

She is breathing hard, not just because of the exertion of having to walk through the snow, or simply because she’s angry. But because she wants him so bad right now.

Without a word she closes the distance between them as Kylo scrambles to his feet, leaving whatever piece of junk he was fiddling with, discarded on the worktop.

Still no word is uttered between them as she grabs a handful of his long-sleeved t-shirt and pulls him forward, crashing her lips against his. The kiss isn’t soft or gentle. It’s fierce, passionate and all consuming.

Kylo’s hands wrap around her waist and he jerks her forward, flush against his chest while rising to nearer his full height and forcing her onto her tiptoes in order to keep kissing him. 

Rey’s hands make their way into his hair, yanking on the dark strands and getting a satisfying groan from him as Kylo drags his hands down the small of her back and over her butt. Now it’s Rey’s turn to let out a moan at the feel of his hands cupping her pert ass.

With ease he lifts her off her feet and Rey instinctively wraps her legs around his waist, while letting out a slight mewling sound of pleasure. Kylo snickers against her lips and she tugs a little sharper on his hair.

Kylo breaks the kiss to look at her, his eyes a wicked mix of hunger and passion and it steals the breath in her throat. Rey can feel the heated flush to her neck and face, but she’s not embarrassed or turns away. Instead she leans forward and nips his pouty bottom lip, and Kylo lets out a snorted breath. 

A devilish smirk spreads across Rey’s lips before she captures Kylo’s lip between her teeth. She slowly lets it free, and can see the effect it’s having on the man holding her.

Kylo’s pupils have blown and his eyes are practically black as he stares at her. Seeing the rosy blush on her cheeks, and the wide-eyed jumble of innocence and sinfulness looking back at him in beautiful hazel.

He can’t take it any longer, even if he tries he fears he’ll explode. So he slams her – as gently as possible, but with enough power to prove his hunger for her – against the wall. Rey lets out a garbled gasp and grunt, but it doesn’t diminish the look in her eyes. If anything it makes it all the more potent.

Quickly their lips find one another again, while hands roam with renewed interest. She’s pinned against the wall by his body, giving him the opportunity to run his hands up and down her thighs and sides, brushing his thumbs along the edge of her breasts.

Rey lets a moan rattle up her throat as her own hands pull at his top, exposing the pale skin of his lower back and making her intentions utterly clear to him. Kylo cranes his neck back, breaking their kiss and staring at her with panting breathes. 

He goes to speak, to confirm her intentions but she doesn’t let him. Rey grinds her hips against him, her eyes fixed on his face and feeling his arousal press against her. A satisfied smirk forms on her lips when she hears his guttural groan.

Kylo lowers Rey to her feet, but only long enough to yank down her leggings and panties and tug off the wellingtons and toss the hindering garments behind him. Rey is left leaning back against the wall in just her hoodie, but she doesn’t feel the cold, not when she’s so hot with her arousal. If anything she’s too hot.

Kylo rises to his feet, all foreplay is out of the window as he pushes her legs open with the toe of his dirty black boots. He then steps into the space she makes, just for him. He crouches down a little, so they’re eye level and Rey gulps from the intense look in his dark eyes. 

They kiss, a fierce kiss as he lifts her from the ground again and she wraps her legs around him, a little looser this time especially when she can feel the rub of the fly of his black jeans against her.

With her ankles hooked together and her arms wrapped around his shoulders Kylo slips a hand between their bodies. He sucks and nips on her neck, drawing little gasps and pants from her swollen lips as he hastily undoes his jeans. 

He shifts Rey up a little in order to free his erection and she lets out a whimper at the feel of the tip brush over her wet folds. She looks down at him with pleading eyes, and slowly dragging her teeth over her bottom lip.

‘Please.’ She whispers, and Kylo groans loudly, she has no idea what the sound of her plea does to him.

He thrusts up into her, lowering her down onto his cock at the same time and Rey lets out a grateful breath. That ache, that anger and that wild desire is going to be satisfied.

Rey clings to him as he thrusts into her at a steady pace. The sound of the slap of skin on skin echoes around the garage, but Rey doesn’t care. All she cares about is getting what she wants. And right now that is to be fucked against the wall by him. 

Kylo keeps one hand on her thigh while his other is balled into a fist about Rey’s head. His eyes are glazed over and she can feel his hot breath on her cheek. Her nails dig into his covered shoulders as she simply accepts him.

Her eyes drift around the garage before focusing on the sleek, gleaming black SUV in front of her.

‘Who-who’s is that?’ She pants and Kylo grunts in her ear, if sounded like a question. It sounded like what?

‘The SUV?’ She gasps and his pace falters as he turns his head slightly.

‘Hux’s.’ He hisses and Rey continues to stare at the vehicle. She’s aware at this angle that she’s not likely to achieve her own release, not without help, but their bodies are so firmly pressed together that’s unlikely to happen.

‘Kylo-Kylo let me down.’ She mutters, eyes still on Hux’s glistening vehicle. Kylo stops, eyes narrowed as he stares at her.

‘Wh-why?’ He mumbles confused, scanning her face and swallowing a lump that had quickly formed in his throat.

‘Please.’ And so he does, she unwraps her legs and he pulls out of her before stepping back as her feet hit the floor.

Rey takes a couple of steps forward, her legs trembling and eyes locked on the hood of the vehicle. A smirk forms on her lips as she stops dead center.

‘Fuck me against it.’ She states looking back at Kylo over her shoulder. 

His face lights up into a wicked smirk as he steps in behind her. Rey turns her attentions back to the vehicle and she places both clammy hands on the hood, a feeling of satisfaction tingles through her. Kylo spreads her legs before gripping her hips.

‘You sure?’ He growls and she nods enthusiastically, and it’s all he needs before he slides into her, tilting her hips slightly. Rey moans loudly from the feeling of him filling her with this new angle and then gasps when he hits that spot inside.

Her body turns to jelly and she slumps down on the hood, her sweaty forehead joining her hands in leaving smear marks on the perfect shine. Kylo fucks her harder with this new angle, clearly preferring it to the previous one. The sound of him grunting and groaning is a beautiful noise and the feel of the cold metal against her bare legs just adds something indescribable.

Kylo moves his hands from her hips and leans over her, pressing his hands either side of hers on the hood, bearing his weight down on her. She can feel his breath hot on the back of her head so she turns to look back at him.

His face is a picture of concentrated bliss. His eyes are now completely black, his face is flush pink and his jaw is clenched tightly. He grabs her jaw turning her head further, drawing her up and to him.

Rey is on the verge of her release, as their lips collide in a messy clash of skin and teeth. They both rise up off the hood, her chasing Kylo’s mouth and him jerking erratically into her as he tumbles toward completion.

Kylo hits his peek first with a few big thrusts, and a guttural groan that sounded a lot like her name. He’s gasping and panting for air as he lazily continues to thrust into Rey. She needs it because by the time he’s done she’s fallen to her own climax, and slumps back down onto the hood, gasping for breath, her cheek pressed against the cool metal. 

She lets out a satisfied and contented sigh and a smile spreads across her face as she looks at Kylo from the corner of her eye. He leans over her and presses a kiss to her temple before pulling out of her and stepping back. 

Leaving Rey half naked over the hood of Hux’s car with their mixed fluids trickling down the backs of her thighs.

It’s an image to behold and he burns it to his memory, as he pulls his pants up, complete with a devilish smirk on his face.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) Hope you liked the smutty interlude???
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to leave a comment or a kudos - they mean a lot :D


	18. Chapter 18

o-o-o-o-o

Thursday 29 December – 10.23

Kylo is sat in the armchair with Rey in his lap as they watch a kids animation on the TV - a tropical fish is looking for it’s son, with the help of a fish with memory loss.

Hux storms into the living quarters from the kitchen, his face is puce and there is clear anger in his eyes. He comes to a grinding halt in front of the TV, blocking the couple’s view.

‘What the fuck did you do to my truck?’ He spits, the vein in his forehead protruding.

Kylo slowly looks up to meet Hux’s furious gaze, while Rey keeps hers adverted and fighting the smirk off her lips.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ Kylo drawls, knowing that it’ll only antagonize his friend.

‘You know, _exactly_ what I’m talking about. The hands prints and smear marks on the hood. What did you do?’ Hux growls, his eyes burning into Kylo’s, who remains effortlessly unaffected.

By now Phasma, Poe and Finn have appeared in the living quarters. Phasma coming in behind Hux from the kitchen, while Finn and Poe snuck down from upstairs. They all watch the confrontation in silence, noting the frosty atmosphere that had settled in the room.

Kylo’s eyes flirt to Rey’s face, but her head is bowed, and she’s biting her lips together in an effort not to burst out laughing at Hux’s rage.

‘Oh that? Nope, nothing’s coming to mind.’ Kylo snickers a wicked smirk on his lips.

‘You son of a bitch.’ Hux snaps and now Kylo reacts. He ushers Rey from his lap and she jumps up and out of his way in a flash.

Hux watches as Kylo rises to his feet and take a step closer, so the two men are almost nose-to-nose.

‘Watch your mouth.’ Kylo hisses, eyes burning into Hux’s.

‘Then tell me. What. You. Did.’ Hux snarls, staring straight at Kylo.

‘Guys, come on.’ Poe interrupts and steps forward but Finn grabs his arm, pulling him back a little.

A devilish smile crosses Kylo’s lips and everyone can see Hux’s tight jaw begin to tremble with his anger.

‘We. Fucked. On. It.’ Kylo enunciates each word with the grin of his face.

All those around them fear the worst as Kylo and Hux continue to glare at one another, the tension crackling. You cut the air with a knife. Rey worries her lips, her fingers twitching, ready to jump in and pull Kylo back. Phasma has quirked an eyebrow, but doesn’t seem anywhere near as concerned as everyone else.

Poe and Finn’s eyes flit back and forth between Kylo and Hux, lips bitten and breathing shallow.  Worried where this is going to go.

Suddenly Hux’s face breaks out into a wide grin and he pulls Kylo forward against him for a hug.

‘You dirty little fucker.’ Hux chuckles for Kylo’s ears only as they embrace.

Everyone else in the room deflates at the sight of the two friends hugging and grinning at one another. Rey watches them with suspicion and surprise, but there’s clearly no animosity between them.

Hux pulls Kylo forward and whispers in his ear, ‘There wont be a next time.’

‘I can’t make that promise.’ Kylo smirks at Hux as they two men part, both laughing.

o-o-o-o-o

Thursday 29 December – 13.09

Kylo is making sandwiches for him and Rey when Finn walks into the kitchen to grab a juice.

‘Sorry.’ Finn mumbles as he turns on his heels and goes to leave.

‘Finn, wait.’ Kylo says, turning to face the door and the retreating man. Finn stops, and gulps as he turns back to face the man.

Finn’s jaw is tight and his eyes searching as he slowly looks up at Kylo.

‘What?’ Finn asks tersely.

‘I think we need to talk, don’t you?’ Kylo tells him, fixing Finn with a steady gaze.

Finn gulps, glances away and nodding once. Kylo exhales slowly before moving over to the kitchen table and sitting down. Finn follows suite, his narrow eyes watching Kylo the entire time. Suspicion and nerves churning in his stomach.

‘Go on then.’ Finn quips, folding his hands into lap and feeling his heartbeat begin to flutter.

‘I think we need to clear the air, don’t you? We both have Rey’s best interests at heart. You can believe me or not, I don’t really care. But I do know that she doesn’t like the animosity between you. You’re her best friend. But you _can’t_ go around doing what you did. You can’t just walk into her room, regardless of if she’s seeing anyone or not. That is her space to do what she wants, when she wants, with who she wants.  You cannot just walk in. And you can’t control and dictate her life, or her relationships. She is a grown woman, who knows her own mind and makes her own choices. You may not like those choices, you may not like me.  But she will make those choices and you _will_ respect them. And be her friend.  We need to set some boundaries.  Am I making myself clear?' Kylo asks, eyes fixed on Finn's face.  Finn is biting on the inside of his cheek and nods slowly.

'Oh and if you lay a hand on me again.  Next time I won’t stop myself. Do you understand?’ Kylo states, staring at Finn and waiting for the man’s answer.

Finn takes a breath, huffs and then nods.

‘Good. Now I think you should apologise to her.’ Kylo adds and as if on cue Rey appears in the doorway with a smile on her face that quickly dissolves into a worried frown when she sees Kylo and Finn sat at the table.

‘What-what’s going on?’ She asks suspiciously, stepping into the kitchen.

‘Oh, Finn and I are just clearing the air, aren’t we?’ Kylo smiles as he looks up at his girlfriend.

Finn turns to look at Rey and nods, offering her a faint smile. He gets to his feet and steps over to her.

‘I’m sorry Rey. For everything that I did.  I mean it this time.  I know I shouldn’t have just barged in, and I shouldn’t have attacked him, it was wrong and I’m sorry. I over reacted.’ Finn tells her earnestly, his eyes full of honesty.

Rey takes a breath, she glances over Finn’s shoulder at Kylo, smiling faintly at him and he offers her a small smile in return.

‘Thank you. But I’m not the only person you should apologise to. You guys may never be friends, or even like each other. But I love you both and I want you both in my life, but not fighting…..’ She trails off, her eyes narrowing at the look of shock and surprise in Kylo’s and Finn’s faces. Not even noticing that Kylo is no on his feet.

‘What?’ She mumbles, feeling a blush spread across her cheekbones with her confusion.

‘You love him?’ Finn mutters.

‘You _love_ me?’ Kylo gasps stepping forward, his eyes wide with wonder.

‘Yes. I _love_ you.’ Rey smiles looking downright embarrassed, but overjoyed.

‘Say that again.’ Kylo asks as he closes the space between them, both seeming to have forgotten that Finn is still between them.

‘I love you.’ Rey laughs as she steps around Finn, casting a happy smile his way and Finn just looks back at her with bewilderment.

‘Keep saying it.’ Kylo urges as he scoops her up in his arms, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her against his chest and off her feet. Rey giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck.

‘I love you.’ She whispers in between pressing kisses to his lips over and over.

‘Um, yeah.’ Finn mutters before ducking his head and hurrying out of the kitchen, leaving Rey in her lover’s arms and peppering his lips with loving kisses.

‘I love you too.’ Kylo tells her, his voice soft and gentle, and full of love.

Rey beams at him as she wraps her legs around his waist, and from memory Kylo carries her out of the kitchen, through the living quarters – past a bemused Poe and shell-shocked Finn and into the bedroom. Kylo presses her against the closed door and just looks at her, his eyes a picture of wonder, disbelief and utter devotion.

‘When? When did you-‘

‘I’ve been falling in love with you every day since I met you.’ Rey whispers, cupping Kylo’s jaw and caressing his cheeks with her fingertips.

‘I need to be inside you right now.’ Kylo growls, his voice low and almost desperate.

‘How romantic.’ Rey giggles as he whisks her over to the bed. Kylo kneels on the mattress and lowers Rey down, their lips so close their panting breath merges.

Kylo gives Rey a long and loving kiss, pouring all of his feelings for her into the kiss, letting her know exactly how he feels. Rey is left breathless when he kisses along her jawline and down her neck.

Rey watches him as he kisses back up to her lips, she can feel his hardness pressing against her and it makes her pulse quicken. She bucks her hips, and Kylo groans into her mouth before grinding his hips and she lets out a loud moan, lacing her fingers into his hair and her eyes fluttering close.

‘Kylo-‘ She gasps against his hungry lips, her fingers tugging on his dark locks.

Kylo rears back onto his haunches, his fingers quickly hooking into the waistband of her dark grey leggings. Rey bites her bottom lip as she watches him watch her. She knows that she’s already flush and her skin is on fire, but she doesn’t care. The only thing she cares about is seeing that look in his eyes for the rest of her life.

Rey lifts her hips as he yanks off her leggings and panties in one swift move that makes her giggle softly. With her socked feet again planted either side of him, Kylo makes short work of freeing himself out of his black jeans.

Rey rises up onto her elbows and drops her gaze to his hands, watching with anticipation for him to free himself. But when he sees her watching his hands and the way she chews on her bottom lip, he slowly his movements, despite himself.

But then Kylo’s eyes flit down from Rey’s face to her chest and the sight of her erect nipples beneath the thin layer of her t-shirt is enough to make him move quicker again. He rises up onto his knees and pushes his jeans and underwear off his hips and down his thighs. Rey lets out a shuddering gasp at the sight of his erection, seeing the glisten of pre-cum on the tip and being very tempted to lurch forward and capture him in her mouth. But the ache in her sex and the slight buck of her hips stops her.

Kylo leans over Rey, pressing a hungry kiss to her lips as he lowers her back down onto her back, his cock brushing against her, making them both groan. He withdraws his lips, their eyes fixed on one another as he slides into her. Rey lets out a groan, her toes curling and fingers gripping the bed covers at the feel of him entering her, filling her, and completing her.

‘I really fucking love you.’ Kylo grins adoringly down at her.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys your feedback is like <3 for me - thank you all so much xxxx

o-o-o-o-o

Friday 30 December – 22.23

‘Okay, right. So if you’ve done the thing that the other person states they have never done, you have to take a sip of your drink. If you’re the only one or there’s two of you who drink then provide details. And no one drinks then the person who said “Never have I ever….” Has to drink, okay? Are we clear?’ Hux looks around the table at the participants – everyone except BB8 who is happily nestled in their basket by the fire.

They all nod, casting knowing glances at one another as a smirk graces Hux’s pink lips.

‘Right, lets begin. Never have I ever injured myself while trying to impress a girl I was interested in.’ Hux states and looks straight at Kylo, who sighs and rolls his eyes.

Rey – who is sat in his lap - furrows her eyebrows at him while pouting her lips, as Kylo takes a sip of his beer.

‘Why don’t you share with the group exactly what happened, eh?’ Hux snickers, clear delight in his eyes as Kylo glowers at him. But Rey can see the hint of a blush forming on his cheekbones and now she is even more intrigued.

‘Okay, fine. Do you remember about a month after you started working for my Dad?’ His question is directed at Rey and she gives him a halfhearted nod, not entirely recalling any particular event.

‘Well, do you remember when I was talking to you about cars and engines and I was kind of following you about?’ Kylo’s voice is tinged with embarrassment and his blush starts to burn deeper, and Rey bites her lips together in order not to grin as it starts to come back to her.

“And I didn’t see my Dad’s tool box and I tripped over it and landed flat on my face? And I got up and told you I was fine and then I legged it?’ Kylo mutters quickly, wanting this recollection to be over as quick as possible. Rey nods, her eyes giving away her urge to laugh and Kylo gives her waist a little squeeze making her yelp.

‘Well I actually broke a toe and dislocated my finger.’ Now his blush is fire engine red as he adverts his eyes and those around him laugh.

Rey tilts his chin upwards and he slowly looks into her eyes, seeing the genuine smile on both her lips and in her hazel orbs.

‘You idiot.  But your my idiot.’ She murmurs before pecking his lips and curling his hair between her fingers.

‘What I want to know is, Rey were you impressed?’ Poe chuckles as he looks over at Kylo and Rey – his one time friend and his current friend.

‘Sorry, no not really.’ She cringes as Kylo scoffs and shakes his head, digging his fingers a little into her skin beneath his hoodie that she’d chosen to wear.

‘Okay, Phas you go next.’ Hux says, drawing attention back to the game in hand.

‘Never have I ever worked in a fast food restaurant.’ She gives a nonchalant shrug, but still waits to see if anyone drinks.

Slowly Finn reaches for his glass and takes a sip before placing the glass back down and taking a breath.

‘I worked in a burger joint when I was sixteen, pot washer. Not even on the counter.’ Finn grumbles and Hux doesn’t even try to hide his mocking snigger.

‘Never have I ever shoplifted.’ Poe nods clearly, proud that it’s something he’s never done by choice or not.

Both Kylo and Rey reach for their glasses and take surprised sips, looking startled by the fact that both of them have shoplifted.

‘Details please you two.’ Poe asks as all eyes once again turn to the recently formed couple. Kylo gestures with his hand for Rey to go first and she scowls at him for a beat before taking a deep breath.

‘Growing up in care doesn’t always equal a whole lot. And I was one of the unfortunate ones. I didn’t have anything really. So one day, when I was about 11 or 12 I saw these hair clips in a drug store. They were rainbow coloured, but I didn’t have any money so I just took them. Put them in my pocket and walked out.’ She chews on her bottom lip, keeping her eyes down from the shame of the fact she stole something so insignificant despite her situation.

‘And I was expecting you to say you stole some bread or something, not some hair clips.’ Hux scoffs and Kylo fires him a dark look.

‘Go on Ren, what have you shoplifted? As if we didn’t know.’ Phas sounds utterly bored as she smirks at her friend.

‘I’ve shoplifted alcohol.’

‘And?’ Phas gives him a sly smile, knowing there’s more, because she was present for most of them.

‘Chips.’

‘And?’

‘Juice.’

‘And?’ Phas encourages and Rey’s eyes start to widen in surprise that her boyfriend has stolen so many things that aren’t his.

‘Donuts.’

‘ _And_?’

‘Condoms.’ Kylo grumbles, his flush returning to his cheeks, his eyes anywhere but his girlfriend’s surprised and disbelieving face.

‘All in one go?’ Finn enquires, looking round Rey at Kylo.

‘Yes.’

‘Oh come on Ren don’t be shy. Tell everyone why?’ Hux snickers, feeling smug at knowing the answer as he looks at Rey.

‘We got high and had the munchies.’ Kylo replies flatly, not impressed with his memory.

‘Why the condoms?’ Poe asks the question Rey is also interested in knowing.

‘Really Poe? I mean _really_?’ Kylo mocks Poe but he doesn’t let up.

‘I know _that_ , but who with?’ Poe’s suspiciously eyes Kylo then both Hux and Phasma.

‘My ex.’ Kylo shifts in the chair, feeling uncomfortable about mentioning his ex in front of Rey. He can feel the tension in her as she looks down at her lap.

‘Finn.’

‘Never have I ever had a tree house.’ Finn says nervously, glancing around the table.

No one moves and Finn looks surprised that no one had a tree house as a kid.

‘Seriously no one? I’d have thought at least one of you did.’ He shakes his head before sipping his drink.

‘’Never have I ever had a surprise party thrown for me.’ Rey says after a bit of time to think of something.

Kylo, Poe and Phasma all drink and Rey and Finn looks between them all, waiting for more information.

‘When I got into the air force.’ Poe smiles proudly and Finn gives his hand a loving squeeze.

‘Every year for my birthday from the age of one until I was eighteen without fail.’ Phasma drawls, clearly not fond of the memory.

‘When my parents forgot my twelfth birthday by three months and then threw me a shitty party to try and compensate.’ Kylo scoffs still feeling a touch bitter about it.

‘You’re turn.’ Rey smiles warmly at Kylo as she runs her fingers through his hair.

‘Never have I ever flirted my way out of a speeding ticket.’ Kylo looks toward Poe, who chuckles in return.

‘Poe?’ Finn’s eyes narrow as he looks at his boyfriend.

‘Okay, okay. I was 17 and I’d just passed my test when I got pulled over. So not wanting to loose my license right after getting it, so I kinda chatted up the police officer-‘

‘Male or female?’ Finn interrupts and Poe looks guilty.

‘Female.’

‘A woman?’ Finn looks horrified.

‘Finn, it meant nothing. I was a kid, a rogue. A wise guy. It was harmless.’ Poe defends himself and Finn bites his lips together.

‘Poe flirted with me when we first met.’ Rey shrugs with a smile trying to ease Finn’s bubbling annoyance.

Finn sighs loudly as Poe runs his hand up and down his lovers back, but then he turns to look at Poe and a smile cracks across his face. They’re all happy again.

o-o-o-o-o

Friday 30 December – 23.57

The game continued for a little while after Finn’s mini meltdown, before each couple split off for the night. Everyone had a reasonable amount to drink after they ended up just chatting and drinking.

Kylo face plants onto the bed and Rey giggles as she lies down next to him, patting his butt and making him say something but it’s muffled by the pillow. Rey grips the hem of his t-shirt and pulls it up a little, exposing his lower back to her. She then leans over and licks a strip just above the band of his jeans.

That gets his attention. Kylo rises up onto his elbows and looks over his shoulder.

‘What-what are you doing?’ He mumbles, as Rey smiles innocently at him.

‘Nothing.’ She quips still feigning innocent. Kylo rolls onto his back, supporting himself on his elbows, but now facing her.

‘Nothing? It didn’t feel like nothing.’

Without saying another word Rey undoes the black leather belt on Kylo’s black jeans. He watches her face as she studies what her hands are doing, all the while keeping her sweet and innocent expression. She whips the belt through the loops and tosses it onto the floor. Next she undoes the button and the fly.

Kylo lets out shuddering breaths both through his mouth and his nose as Rey pushes his jeans open. She looks at him from beneath her eyelashes as she slides her hand beneath his black underwear and grips his erection.

Kylo lets out a airy groan, and he can see the blush forming on her face as she strokes him inside his underwear, before pushing them down a little, enough to free his cock.

Rey licks her lips slowly, a wicked smirk on them as she leans over and kisses the tip of his cock, making Kylo gasp. She side eyes him as she sinks her mouth onto him, and Kylo moans at the feeling of her.

Her hand is still gripping the base of his shaft as she sucks up and down, making obscene slurping noises that are driving not just Kylo crazy, but her as well.

‘Fuck Rey.’ Kylo mutters as he head falls back, his pupils blown and his chest heaving.

Rey removes her mouth with a ‘pop’ before she slips off the bed and kneels between his legs. Kylo is watching her with his mouth hanging open and his brain out of words as she hooks her fingers into his jeans and underwear and yanks them down a little rather ungracefully.

Rey toys with his cock, slowly stroking up and down rubbing her saliva and his pre-cum over the tip and making him groan. She then licks the underside, along the prominent vein from base to tip, before a quick number of little licks.

‘Rey, please.’ Kylo moans, his arms shaking from holding himself up.

She takes pity on him and once again sinks her mouth onto him, taking him as deep into her mouth as possible. Bringing tears to her eyes, but she refuses to choke, instead staring up at her boyfriend’s wild, disheveled and red face.

It’s not long before Kylo can feel his release building as Rey sucks him off with her expert mouth.

‘Rey. Rey……I’m gonna……I’m gonna cum.’ He pants, his hands balled into fists, as he stares down at her as she bobs her head up and down quicker, gripping his hips to stop him from jerking away from her.

His whole body clenches as he hits his release, spilling himself down her throat with a choked cry of her name. Rey removes her mouth before he’s finishes, sending his cum over his t-shirt as she wipes her mouth and chin with the sleeve of his hoodie.

‘That was…..that was…..’ Kylo trails off as he slumps back onto the mattress, his body now spent. Rey climbs to her feet and looks down at him, at his cum stained t-shirt, his now flaccid cock and his jeans pulled down off his hips. She smirks with satisfaction that she made him look like that.

‘You might want to clean yourself up.’ She teases before sauntering off into the en-suite. Kylo is off the bed in mere moments, hunting her down and grabbing her around the waist after pulling his jeans and underwear back up.

Without warning he slides his hand beneath her leggings and panties, holding her flush against his body.

‘You know you’ve probably just got cum down the back of your hoodie?’ She whispers, already sounding breathless from his fingers pushing inside of her.

‘Oh well.’ He purrs in her ear before kissing the side of her neck.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter :)
> 
> Sorry if it was a bit rubbish :(


	20. Chapter 20

o-o-o-o-o

Sunday 01 January – 00.01

‘Happy New Year sweetheart.’ Kylo whispers against Rey’s lips as they hold one another as they see in the New Year, the celebration loud on the television.

‘Happy New Year.’ Rey murmurs as she runs her fingers through his hair, a rose tint to her cheeks.

‘I love you.’ Kylo adds, gazing adoringly at her and she smiles broadly.

‘I love you too.’ Rey smiles sweetly, pressing another kiss to his lips.

Soon they’re all wishing one another a Happy New Year and sharing a toast.

o-o-o-o-o

Sunday 01 January – 00.11

Rey leads Kylo into the bedroom and he closes the door behind him, but then he stops, letting go of her hand. Rey’s brows furrow as she turns around to look at him.

‘Ky-‘ But her voice disappears when she sees that he’s down on one knee, with a ring box in his hands.

‘Oh my.’ She gasps, eyes wide as she bites her lips together.

‘I know we’ve only been together for a week but I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life than I am of this. Rey, will you marry me?’ Kylo asks, his voice cracking with both emotion and trepidation of rejection.

‘Yes. I’ll marry you.’ Rey chokes, tears flooding her eyes as Kylo takes the beautiful diamond and platinum ring from the box and reaches for her hand.

He slides the ring onto her trembling ring finger before pressing a kiss to the back of her hand and rising to his feet. Rey squeals as she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him, jigging on the spot with her excitement.

‘You don’t think this is crazy then?’ Kylo asks, smiling down at her.

‘Oh totally. This is totally crazy. But perfect crazy.’ She grins, admiring the ring over his shoulder as he leans down and begins to press kisses to her neck.

His hands roam down her body and he begins to pull her red lace dress up toward her waist as his lips move down to her chest, kissing her through the fabric of her dress.

Rey laces her fingers through his hair, as she tilts her head back. Kylo grazes his teeth up the length of her throat, before nipping the skin just beneath her jaw.

Kylo’s hands move up her body, having pulled her dress up over her hips, heading for the zipper of her dress. Rey’s chest is heaving and her eyes have fluttered closed as he presses her body against him, her nails dragging along his scalp.

Kylo slowly unzips her dress as his lips move up to kiss her. Suddenly Rey’s eyes fly open and she pulls back from Kylo, her brows furrowed in confusion.

‘What?’ He mumbles, looking like he’s done something wrong.

‘How come you had an engagement ring with you?’ She questions, as he grips her waist and her hands come to rest on his shoulders, the diamond sparkling in the soft lamp lighting.

Kylo chews on the inside of his cheek, looking sheepish. He straightens up, letting go of her waist and taking a step back, loosing all contact. He rubs his hand over the back of his neck.

‘Kylo, answer me.’ Rey orders watching him with keen interest, arms folding over her chest and her thumb toying with the band of the ring.

‘My…’ he coughs, glancing over at her and seeing her narrow suspicious eyes and he sighs, sitting down on the end of the bed with his back to her.

‘My Mom told me you were going to be here.’ He mutters and Rey’s mouth falls open as she stomps round the bed to face him.

‘You knew. You knew we were coming here?’ She barks and he nods.

‘So all that talk about someone having to leave, the arguing and everything that was what….an act?’ Rey scoffs indignant at being played as Kylo nods again.

Rey huffs shaking her head, hands resting on her hips. She then lets out a chuckle that makes Kylo look up at her, his hands gripping his thighs.

‘Your Mother.’

‘What about her?’

‘She played us both. She told me that you would be here and she told you that I’d be here. She set this whole damn thing up.’ Rey chortles, a grin spreading across her face.

‘Sounds like my Mother.’ He mumbles, but there’s a smile on his face.

‘I suppose she just wanted to nudge us in the right direction.’ Rey smirks as she leans over making herself eye level with Kylo.

‘She probably got fed up with watching us skirt around one another.’ Kylo murmurs as he edges up the bed.

'But why the engagement ring?' Rey enquires, still needing an answer about that.

'Okay, this is going to sound pathetic but I brought it the day after I met you. And I've kind of carried out with me ever since. Hoping one day that I'd get that perfect moment to ask you.' Kylo mumbles, bitting his lip and blushing fiercely. 

Rey stares at him awestruck, tears fill her eyes.

'Rey, are you okay?' Kylo asks unsure, watching her cautiously. 

She nods, a wide smile on her face as she peels her dress off to reveal matching red lace bra and panties.

‘Fuck you're hot.’ Kylo gasps as his eyes take in the sight of his fiancé standing there in nothing but her underwear.

Rey’s eyes flit from his eyes down to his jeans and Kylo lies back and quickly undoes his belt, and jeans before shoving them off his hips, leaving them halfway down his thighs. Rey leans over and pulls his jeans off and dumps them on the floor, leaving him in his shirt and underwear.

Kylo undoes the buttons on his shirt as Rey pulls his underwear off. He pauses when her hands move to her own lace panties. He watches her hungrily as she slowly shimmies her panties down her hips and thighs.

He lets out a loud breath as Rey climbs onto the bed, slowly crawling up his body. She stops by his cock and looks up at him with a devilish smirk on her lips, as she wets them, before leaning down and taking the tip in her mouth.

‘Fuck Rey.’ Kylo groans, his head pressing into the mattress. 

She sucks the tip a couple of times before letting go with a slurp and Kylo looks back down at her as she continues to make her way along his body. She comes to a stop, eye level with him. Kylo reaches up with his mouth and kisses her desperately, not even caring that her lips and tongue taste of his pre-cum. His hands grip the back of her head as he pulls her down, flush against his body.

He jerks his hips, his cock brushing against her clit and she moans loudly, grinding against him. He can feel her wetness against his skin and now he needs to be inside of her as quickly as possible.

Rey knows this too and detaches herself from his lips, rising up onto her knees. She reaches between her legs, between their bodies and takes hold of his erection. With their eyes on one another she lines him up before sinking down onto him, taking his whole length in one, letting a grunt tumble from her lips.

Kylo can’t help put look down between her legs, to see where they’re attached and it makes him let out a growl as he bucks his hip. Rey leans back, her hands gripping him just below the knees as together they have sex.

o-o-o-o-o

Sunday 01 January – 00.29

Rey is lying on top of Kylo, breathing deeply, rising and falling with his chest as he gently caresses her back. She looks at the engagement ring on her finger and a grin spreads across her face.

‘I don’t think we should tell anyone until we’ve told your parents. They should be the first to know. Especially with the part your Mom played.’ Rey giggles before pressing a kiss to Kylo’s sternum.

‘You’re the boss sweetheart.’ Kylo smiles and Rey looks up at him a sure fire grin on her face.

‘Yes I am.’ She snickers before kissing him.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to leave a comment or a kudos - they are <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end - it was a natural conclusion of the story about these two crazy kids in love.
> 
> Thank you for all the interest shown this fic, all the views, the comments and the kudos'. They all mean a lot and I really do mean that.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading :D

o-o-o-o-o

Monday 02 January – 19.37

Kylo slowly walks into his parents’ living room, before sitting down on the couch just down from his Father. 

‘How was your Christmas?’ Leia asks softly, looking at her son eagerly.

Kylo shrugs and sighs, painting a despondent look on his face.

‘Boring.’ He drawls, but he can feel the tips of his ears getting hot.

‘Really?’ Leia is quick with her reply.

‘Yes. And I didn’t like sleeping on the couch the entire time.’ He grumbles, looking down to compose his face.

‘What about Rey? I thought you were, you know….’ Leia trails off as Kylo looks over at her, his face a mask of annoyance.

‘I did. And she rejected me.’ He pouts, crossing his arms over his broad chest and appearing to sulk.

‘That can’t be right.’ Leia mutters and Kylo’s brows furrow.

‘Why not? What makes you think she wouldn’t?’

Leia shifts awkwardly in her chair, looking around the room. All her quick whit and fast thoughts evaporating.

‘What makes you think Rey wouldn’t reject me?’ Kylo insists, leaning forward to stare at his Mother.

‘Ben, come on. Lay off her.’ Han interjects but gets an icy glare from his son.

‘No Dad. I want to know why Mom thinks Rey wouldn’t reject me?’ Kylo pushes and Leia takes a deep breath and shakes her head.

‘Because I set you up. Both of you. I told Rey you would be there and I told you Rey would be there. I thought you’d get together because you were clearly interested in one another, otherwise why ask if the other was going. So what did you do Ben?’ Leia rambles staring at her son.

Kylo sighs as he leans back on the couch, stretching his arm across the back.

‘I asked her to marry me.’ He replies so nonchalant.

‘You did what?’ Han snaps first, turning to look at his son, shock on his face.

‘She said no didn’t she? Oh Ben. You shouldn’t have come across so strong. I know you’ve been in love with her since the day you met her, but asking her to marry you before you’re even together is crazy.’ Leia sighs, feeling down hearted by the turn of events.

‘Is there anyway you can try and salvage something? Was there anything to salvage in the first place? Or did you just go straight in with the marriage proposal?’ Han asks and Kylo is surprised by the interest his Father is taking.

‘I dunno. You best ask her.’ Kylo smirks and Leia’s brows furrow.

But then they hear footsteps and Rey appears in the doorway, smiling shyly.

‘Rey.’ Leia gasps as she gets to her feet and walks around to greet the young woman.

‘What-what’s going on? Are you two together? Ben have you been winding us up?’ Leia asks her son in an accusatory tone, hand on hip.

‘It’s my fault. I told him I didn’t want anyone to know before you both.’ Rey begins and Leia turns to look at her.

‘Know what?’ Leia interrupts, looking suspiciously at the young woman.

‘Know that we’re getting married.’ Rey grins and Leia is gobsmacked, completely lost for words as she looks between Rey and her sniggering son.

‘Welcome to the family kid.’ Han grins at Rey while patting his son on the back.

o-o-o-o-o

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I own nothing except for the idea - the characters are all Disney/Lucasfilms.
> 
> Please leave a comment below :D


End file.
